D'or et de Charbon
by SHLockedBBC
Summary: Histoire inspirée de TMR, mais qui se passe dans un monde alternatif. Thomas est nouveau au lycée et rejoins l'équipe de basket, dont le capitaine est Minho. Il fait la connaissance de sa bande, Gally, Alby, Newt... Et se rapproche assez vite de se dernier.. Newtmas, évidemment. ;)
1. Partie 1

Hey!  
Bon, c'est ma première fanfic, alors je vous promets rien. N'hésitez pas sur les commentaires, ils m'aident vraiment et me motivent.  
C'est du Newtmas, parce que je ship ce couple comme une ouf *ç*  
La première partie sert surtout à présenter les persos et le cadre (c'est un monde alternatif, c'est plus pratique, surtout que dans ce monde, Newt n'est pas obligé de mourir, PUTAIN!)  
J'espère que vous allez apprécier, comme je vous l'ai dit, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire pour me dire ce qui va et ce qui va pas.  
Je posterai assez régulièrement, mais je promets pas pour la longueur de ce que je posterai.  
Bon, je vous laisse,  
Hope you'll enjoy :)

C'était depuis la veille que le lycée en parlait : un nouveau allait arriver. Les filles espéraient (sans trop y croire) qu'il soit beau et sympas, les mecs réfléchissaient à comment lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Il arriva un peu en retard, le cours avait donc commencé lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle. Les regards se rivèrent sur le nouveau, brun, assez grand et plutot athlétique avec un nez retroussé carrément adorable. Les filles étaient contentes. Le prof le fit venir sur l'estrade et lui demanda de se présenter. Ça n'avait pas l'air de trop le déranger, il n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise en public. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt le genre de mec dont tout le monde veut être l'ami.

« Salut, je suis Thomas, je viens d'eménager et j'espère pouvoir rentrer dans le club de basket malgré le fait que l'année soit bien avancée » dit il en souriant.

« Ca dépend de si t'es un bon ou pas, tocard» répondit un asiatique assez musclé avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Tu seras pas déçu » lui répondit Thomas en souriant d'un air assuré tout en rejoignant uen place, au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre.

Minho allait répliquer quelque chose, mais le professeur, habitué, lui intima le silence d'un regard sévère et blasé. Il fit les recommandations d'usages ''prenez soin de lui, faites en sorte qu'il s'intègre…'' puis le cours reprit. Les regards se tournaient de temps en temps vers lui, parfois même un sourire auquel il répondait avec politesse.

A la fin du cours, Minho et un autre type, un noir au allures de leader virent le voir.

« Alors tu veux faire partie du club ? » lui dit l'asiatique

« T'as interêt à savoir jouer, on prend pas des bleus a cette période de l'année, avec tous les tournois » renchérit le noir d'un ton qui était sans appel.

Thomas les regarda et leur répondit avec confiance :

« Donnez moi un ballon et regardez ce que je sais faire »

« Y'a pas que tes capacités perso qui compte, t'as interêt à savoir jouer en équipe » lui dit l'asiatique en partant pour le prochain cours.

Thomas hocha la tête, et remballa ses affaires pour aller à son prochain cours. Ces deux là savaient ce qu'ils voulaient, mais ils avaient l'air sympas.

Le cours suivant, Thomas était à côté d'une fille hyper timide qui n'osa pas lui adresser un regard de tout le cours. Il hésita à entamer la conversation, mais vu l'humeur de la prof, il se dit que le premier jour, il valait mieux éviter de se faire trop remarquer. Il aurait bien le temps par la suite.

La cloche sonna et l'asiat' revint le voir en lui proposant d'aller avec lui faire un match, histoire de voir ce qu'il valait.

« Tout de suite, je peux pas, il faut que je passe à l'administration pour boucler des papiers, mais je vous rejoins tout à l'heure »

« Ça marche »

Thomas remballa donc ses affaires, en répondant à quelques questions posées par des élèves. Il avait hâte d'aller sur le terrain. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait des joueurs dans sa classe, il était déjà content que ce lycée ait un club pas trop mal classé.

Il fit aussi vite qu'il put avec l'administration, mais entre le fait qu'il se soit perdu pour y aller et que les secrétaires ne soient pas super réceptives, il mit une bonne demie heure avant de pouvoir aller sur le terrain.

Il était en extérieur, au milieu d'une pelouse dans laquelle poussait quelques arbres. Il était assez isolé, les joueurs n'avaient donc pas à se soucier des carreaux cassés ou des balles perdues qui arrivent en pleine tête du pauvre type qui passe par là.

Ils étaient en plein match, totalement surexcités. Il n'y avait qu'un garçon qui n'était pas sur le terrain, mais assis dans l'herbe, à l'ombre. Thomas le rejoignis. Il était plutôt mince, avec des cheveux blonds, plus ou moins coiffés. Il tourna ses yeux noirs vers Thomas et lui sourit en le voyant arriver.

« Hey, t'es enfin là ! Ils ont en eu marre d'attendre alors ils ont commencé sans toi. » lui dit-il avec un petit accent anglais.

« C'est pas grave, je vais attendre la fin du match. Tu joues pas ?»

« Non, j'ai un problème à la jambe du coup je peux pas. »

« Ah d'accord… Je suis désolé, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles ! »

Il rigola un peu, il était adorable. Il était plutôt pas mal, le genre de personne qui fascine mais qu'on ose pas vraiment approcher, car on ne sait pas ce qu'il se cache derrière ses yeux noirs et ce sourire en coin.

« Moi c'est Newt. Les deux qui sont venus te parler, c'est Minho, l'asiatique pas capable de garder ses sarcasmes pour lui, et Alby. Minho est le capitaine de l'équipe -

\- Ah bon ? J'aurais dit que c'était Alby. »

Newt sourit et lui répondit :

« Ouais, disons que Alby est le chef du groupe, mais Minho, le basket, c'est sa vie (avec les filles). Celui qui a le tee-shirt rouge, c'est Gally, il a un caractère bien trempé, mais il est sympas. Le grand maigre, c'est Ben et je vais m'arrêter là, parce que de toute manière, tu risque d'oublier les prénoms. »

Thomas hocha la tête en souriant. Minho venait de le remarquer et lui fit un signe pour qu'il le rejoingne sur le terrain.

« Newt, ce fut un plaisir. Regarde moi les éblouir » lui dit Thomas avec un clin d'oeil

« Fais gaffe à toi, tocard, ils auront pas de pitié parce que t'es un bleu»

Thomas les rejoignis sur le terrain, Minho fit les équipes : il était contre lui et Alby, et était avec Gally, qui le regarda avec sévérité, l'air de dire qu'il avait pas intérêt à leur faire perdre du temps.

Le match commença et fut serré tout le long. Minho et Thomas se donnaient à fond. Le match se soldat par une victoire pour l'équipe du capitaine. Newt vint les voir, une bouteille d'eau bienvenue à la main. Il la tendit à Thomas et pendant qu'il buvait, Minho vint lui donner une grande claque dans le dos, lui disant qu'il était le bienvenue dans l'équipe. Thomas se mit de l'eau partout, et l'équipe au complet rit devant son air mi content mi contrarié.

Ils partirent se changer, et Thomas emprunta un tee shirt au gymnase car il n'avait pas prévu de tenue de rechange. Minho lui proposa de manger avec eux et il accepta avec plaisir, se promettant intérieurement qu'a la première occasion il se vengerait pour la claque dans le dos. Newt les attendaient à la sortie du gymnase, adossé à un mur. Un groupe de filles étaient en face de lui, attendant leurs petits amis. Certaines d'elles le regardaient avec envie, mais il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Thomas sourit en pensant au nombre de filles qui n'osaient probablement pas s'approcher du blond, intimidée par ce charme. Le concerné leva un sourcil en voyant Thomas sourire en le dévisageant mais Alby vint lui parler et il reporta toute son attention sur lui. Vraiment toute son attention. Thomas ne savait pas si il se faisait des idées, mais il avait bien l'impression que Newt appréciait vraiment beaucoup le leader.

« Alors, tocard, ça te fait quoi de faire partie de notre équipe ? » lui dit Minho

« C'est cool, j'espérai pouvoir y rentrer. D'ailleurs, vous avez un nom ? »

Minho, à cette question, fit un grand sourire et lui répondit, avec une voix faussement sérieuse :

« Ouais, on s'appelle The Maze. »

Thomas haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas d'où venait se nom. C'est un gars, assez petit et un peu bouboule que Thomas n'avait même pas vu approcher qui lui répondit :

« C'est parce qu'ils sont tellement bons que l'équipe adverse n'arrive même pas à trouver et atteindre le panier. »

Thomas sourit, trouvant ça un peu prétentieux et exagéré, mais ne dit rien.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Chuck. Je suis en seconde. Toi t'es Thomas, c'est ça ? T'es le nouveau qui est dans la classe de Minho et Alby ? »

Thomas voulut répondre mais il n'eut pas le temps car Chuck renchérit par un flot de paroles, lui expliquant qu'un jour aussi, il ferait partit de l'équipe, et qu'il était content qu'un nouveau arrive, parce que c'est toujours sympas de voir des nouvelles têtes, etc..


	2. Partie 2

Le repas se déroula sans accrocs. Chuck se chargea d'une grande partie de la conversation, faisant les questions et les réponses. Newt et Alby parlaient tous les deux dans leur coin, et Thomas eu la même impression que plus tôt, Newt semblait totalement absorbé par Alby. Alors que ce dernier était presque distant. Mais il ne pouvait pas les observer davantage ou demander à Minho des détails parce que Chuck le rappelait sans cesse à l'ordre avec tout un tas de questions plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Il lui en posa une, et au lieu de lui donner ses préférence en matière de degré de fondue du fromage pour la raclette Thomas lui demanda :

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois ami avec eux ? Je veux dire, tu es en seconde et ils sont en terminale, comment tu en es venu à leur parler ? »

Minho souria à cette question.

« Eh bien… » il avait l'air gêné et avait perdu sa langue tout à coup. Thomas ajouta qu'il n'étais pas obligé de répondre, s'il n'en avait pas envie.

C'est Minho qui le fit à sa place, faisant rougir leur jeune ami.

« Il avait des ennuis avec des petits merdeux alors on lui a donné un coup de main. Depuis, il nous lâche plus »

« Et c'est un peu notre petit protégé » ajouta Newt qui s'était joint à la conversation avec un sourire.

Chuck changea rapidement de sujet, parlant cette fois, en fusillant son assiette du regard, du fait que c'était totalement inadmissible qu'ils ne servent pas de gruyère avec les pâtes.

Thomas souris et se dit qu'il aimait bien ce gamin (il était en seconde, certes, mais il était un peu comme un petit frère qu'on ne laisse juste pas grandir).

Ils finirent leur repas puis repartirent en cours. Newt et Gally partirent de leur côté, n'étant pas dans la même classe. Newt était en L alors que Minho, Alby et Thomas étaient en S. Gally était en ES mais pas vraiment assidus, tout comme Minho et ils passaient leur temps à l'infirmerie.

Thomas prit le bus, le soir, pour rentrer chez lui, il habitait pas loin de chez Newt alors ils étaient dans le même bus. Ils se mirent à côté et Thomas brûlait d'envie de savoir si il y avait un truc entre lui et Alby, mais il ne se sentait pas assez proche pour lui poser ce genre de questions. Il devrait donc juste attendre.

Ils discutèrent pendant le trajet du lycée, des profs, des élèves.. Thomas aimait bien Newt, il était sympas et c'était le genre de mec qui pense à tout le monde avant de penser à lui. Et Thomas voulait aussi savoir à propos de sa jambe, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui poser la question.. C'était frustrant. Newt lui dit qu'il était un peu le manager de l'équipe, et qu'il remettait les choses en ordre quand ça venait à déraper (ce qui arrivait tout de même assez souvent, étant donné les caractères forts qui se côtoyaient).

Le bus s'arrêta à leur arrêt et ils se dirent au revoir. Thomas rentra chez lui. Sa mère était absente (son père était partit quand il était petit). Elle devait être au boulot. Il déballa quelques cartons, mais il était crevé alors il prit sa douche, avala une pizza et alla se coucher.

Le réveil sonna. Une deuxième fois. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Thomas se réveilla en sursaut et sauta sur ses pieds. Il dévala l'escalier et ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter Newt qui attendait sur le pallier. Qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la tenue de Thomas -qui se limitait à un vieux caleçon et un tee shirt de basket qu'il adorait.

« Je suis en retard » dit le brun qui venait de se réveiller.

« Ouais, je vois ça tocard ! » puis il rigola un peu « J'habite dans la même rue, juste un peu plus haut, du coup je me suis dit qu'on pouvait descendre à l'arrêt ensemble. »

C'était sympas de proposer, Thomas lui sourit et lui demanda :

« Le bus est là dans combien de temps ? »

Newt regarda sa montre et dit :

« Dix minutes. Je suis venus un peu en avance pour être sûr de pas te louper. On dirait que j'ai bien fait ! »

« Ouais, tu me sauves, entre, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Newt rentra après l'avoir remercié, puis s'assit sur le canapé, regardant Thomas courir à travers la maison. Il remonta à l'étage en vitesse, prit le premier tee shirt et le premier pantalon qui lui tombèrent dans la main, passa à la salle de bain et se brossa les dents en vitesse. Puis il redescendit les marches en courant, loupant la dernière et manquant de se vautrer. Newt se retint de rire, tant Thomas avait l'air concentré à mettre et lacer ses chaussures en même temps. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son sac et repartit à l'étage en courant en s'excusant de faire attendre le blond.

Il fut enfin prêt et ils partirent aussi vite qu'ils purent étant donné le boitillement de Newt. Thomas se sentit coupable de le faire faire cet effort et hésitât à lui proposer de l'aide, mais Newt n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui se repose sur les autres alors Thomas se promis juste de mettre son réveil plus fort.

Ils arrivèrent au bus à temps et la journée poursuivit son cours. Thomas passa son temps libre avec Alby et sa bande (parce que c'était vraiment lui le leader) et il les aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Newt et Minho. Il aimait la franchise et la gentillesse du premier et l'humour et le sarcasme de l'autre. Il aimait aussi Chuck, qu'il considérait comme son petit frère (même si il parlait quand même beaucoup..).

Le mercredi midi, Minho leur parla d'une soirée qu'il organisait pour le vendredi soir, il inviterai pas mal de monde, dont des filles (quand il avait dit ça, son regard s'était allumé et un sourire en coin s'était dessiné sur son visage). Tout le monde était partant, même Chuck, mais Alby lui interdit de venir, disant qu'il était trop jeune. Le concerné fit une moue contrariée et regarda Thomas, comme pour lui demander de le défendre. Ce dernier, devant le regard suppliant du garçon, tenta :

« Il peut venir, on dit juste qu'il a pas le droit de toucher à l'alcool... »

Minho approuva de la tête et Gally rajouta :

« De toute façon, t'es pas sa mère Alby, laisse le vivre ! »

Le noir fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. Chuck fit un grand sourire et tendit sa paume et Thomas tapa dedans. Newt souriait et Minho était lancé sur le sujet de sa soirée, se demandant si inviter ou pas des premières.

Thomas s'était bien intégré dans sa classe, il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde (il avait même échangé quelques mots avec la fille timide). Le reste de la semaine se passa, Thomas se raprochant encore un peu plus de Newt et Minho. Il avait des entraînements trois fois par semaine, le lundi, le mercredi et le samedi. Il était doué et il gagna très vite le respect de l'équipe.

Et il avait mit son réveil plus fort, et quand Newt frappa à sa porte et qu'il vit Thomas prêt, il eu un regard surpris et amusé.

Ils étaient devenus très vite très proches et le soir Thomas invitait Newt pour manger avec lui, comme sa mère était quasiment tout le temps absente. Il regardait la télé, prétendaient faire le devoirs puis Newt rentrait chez lui.

Le vendredi arriva, Minho était tout excité par al soirée qui allait venir, il avait réussis à convaincre Térésa et Brenda de venir, du coup il y aurait pas mal de filles. Thomas s'étonna de ne jamais les avoir rencontrées

« C'est normal, elles étaient malades en début de semaine. Et puis elles traînent pas vraiment avec nous, elles passent de temps en temps aux entraînements. Et puis Brenda est assez prise par son copain et Térésa est du genre super sérieuse dans ses études, alors elle a pas beaucoup de temps libre. Mais t'en fais pas, t'auras l'occasion de faire leur connaissance ce soir » dit il avec un clin d'œil.

La journée toucha enfin à sa fin et Minho leur dit d'être chez lui vers vingt heure.

Newt, dans le bus dit à Thomas :

« Si tu veux, je peux te déposer chez Minho, je peux emprunter la voiture de mes parents ce soir. »

« Ouais, je veux bien, ça m'éviterai le bus »

Ils se donnèrent donc rendez vous chez Newt un peu avant vingt heure.

Pour une fois, la mère de Thomas était à la maison. Elle vint l'embrasser et lui dit qu'elle avait préparé un goûter. Thomas aimait beaucoup sa mère, et même si elle était souvent absente, elle faisait toujours en sorte pour que quand elle était là, ils passent le temps ensembles.

« Alors, tu y vas à quelle heure à ta soirée ? » lui demanda t'elle depuis le salon.

« Je dois allez chez Newt un peu avant huit heure. »

Elle rentra dans la pièce, un pack de bière à la main et les posa sur la table, devant Thomas.

« Tu diras rien à ta mère » lui dit-elle avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'oeil.

« Oui, promis maman » lui répondit son fils, hilare.

Elle redevint sérieuse et lui dit :

« Sois sérieux, d'accord ? Pas de bêtise et abuse pas... »

Thomas roula des yeux, lui disant qu'il n'était plus un gamin et qu'il n'était pas à son coup d'essai.

« Mouais… Je suis contente que tu te sois fait des amis aussi rapidement en tout cas. Et il y aura des filles ? »

Thomas la regarda, un sourcil levé qui disait ''évidemment, il y aura des filles. Mais non, je n'aurais pas cette conversation avec toi.'' Il se leva, pris le pack de bière et sa crèpe à moitié entamé et monta dans sa chambre, disant qu'il allait se préparer.

« Abuse pas sur le parfum ! La dernière fois, c'était pas possible! »

Thomas ne répondit pas, se contentant de tirer la langue.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et pensa à la soirée qui s'annonçait. Il allait rencontrer Térésa et Brenda. Et il en apprendra peut-être plus sur Newt et Alby. Plusieurs fois encore durant la semaine, il avait fait le même constat qui était que Newt était vraiment très soucieux et concerné par leur leader.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était pratiquement huit heure moins le quart. Il sauta dans la douche, qu'il prit froide car l'eau n'avait pas eu le temps de chauffer. Il prit un chemise qu'il enfila sans la fermer par dessus un tee shirt. Mit un pantalon et ses chaussures. Il sécha ses cheveux rapidement mais n'eut pas le temps de les coiffer correctement. Il prit le pack de bière et partit chez Newt au pas de course.

Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte et qu'il tomba nez à nez à un Thomas pas coiffé et qui essayait de cacher le fait qu'il était essoufflé il se mit à rire. Thomas ne tarda pas à se joindre à lui et il regagnère la voiture le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux. Newt était bien habillé, avec une chemise en jean et un jean noir. Ses cheveux étaient presque disciplinés, mais des épis blond se hérissaient ça et là.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Minho, certaines personnes étaient déjà là, dont Alby et Chuck. Ce dernier était près de la table où était la nourriture et les boissons, la bouche pleine. Alby discutait avec une petite rousse, et lorsque Newt le vit, il fronça les sourcils. Minho vint les voir et leur dit de s'installer, il prit le pack de bière avec un sourire et repartit s'amuser.

 **Hey!**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu ^^**

 **Bon, le Newtmas n'est pas encore là mais ça va pas tarder, patience ;)**

 **La suite très bientôt**

 **bises**


	3. Partie 3

Thomas discutait à droite à gauche, une bière à la main. Plusieurs filles étaient venues le voir, mais il les avait gentiment repoussées, aucune ne lui plaisait vraiment. En voyant ça, Minho vint le voir, les sourcils froncés :

« Ben alors, tocard, t'es gay ou quoi ? »

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, mais j'aime pas ce genre de chose, la drague et tout, c'est pas mon truc »

« Oh ! Regardez tous la fleur bleue ! »

Thomas lui donna un coup dans les cotes pour rire et quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Minho alla ouvrir. Deux filles rentrèrent. Chuck vint le voir et lui dit que c'étaient elle Brenda et Térésa. Brenda était du genre très sure d'elle, brune, assez mignone. Elle vit Thomas la regardait et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Térésa était grande, brune, la peau assez clair. Elle était jolie mais avait en elle une certaine sévérité. Et quelque chose qui donnait l'impression à Thomas qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Elle croisa son regard et eu l'air surprise. Elle vint le voir, Brenda étant occupée à galocher son copain.

« Salut, Thomas »

Il leva les sourcils. Minho lui avait parlé de lui ?

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi » ajouta t'elle car il ne répondait pas.

Il était totalement perdu. Non, il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Ils se connaissaient ?

« Euh… non désolé. On se connaît ? »

Elle eut l'air un peu triste.

« On était amis, quand on était petits. Très amis, même, on passait notre temps ensembles ! »

Thomas eu l'air gêné.

« Désolé, je me souviens plus bien de cette époque.. J'ai eu un accident et depuis tout ça est un peu flou. J'avais l'impression de te connaître, mais j'arrivais pas à savoir d'où. »

Elle hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire compatissant. A ce moment, Thomas vu Newt se ruer vers la sortie. Il n'était pas sur, mais il avait l'impression qu'il pleurait. Apparemment, personne d'autre ne l'avait vu parce que personne n'avait réagit.

« Euh… Térésa.. Désolé, mais je dois y aller, là. On parle de tout ça plus tard ? »

« Quoi ?! Mais je viens de te retrouver après plusieurs années, et tu me plante ? »

Thomas balbutia quelques excuses mais il partit à la suite de Newt. Il faisait noir dehors, et froid. Il prit son portable pour éclairer. Il vit une ombre au fond du jardin, près d'un petit bosquet. Thomas s'en approcha.

Quand Newt le vit s'approcher, il lui tourna le dos et balbutia :

« C'est bon, Thomas, je vais bien. Tu devrais rentrer, il fait froid. »

Thomas était juste à côté de lui et il l'entendait essayer de contrôler ses sanglots. Newt santait l'alcool et la tristesse.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais rentrer alors que tu es dans cet état ? »

Thomas mit sa main sur son épaule et le fit pivoter doucement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient rougis et remplis de larmes.

« Newt… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le blond malaxa sa tempe, les yeux fermés.

« Rien, juste… Je suis stupide. »

Ça, Thomas en doutait. Newt était même loin d'être stupide.

Ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il tremblait. Thomas enleva sa chemise et la lui proposa.

« Tocard, tu crois que ça va me réchauffer ? »

Au moins, il avait toujours son répondant. Cependant il prit quand même la chemise et s'assit par terre, adossé à un tronc qui jonchait le sol.

« Tu devrais être en train de t'amuser, Tommy, Minho va se demander où tu es passé.. »

Tommy ? C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça. Sans savoir pourquoi, les joues de Thomas devinrent rosées. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'acool, tout comme le nouveau surnom.

« Non, je pense pas. Quand je suis partit, il était en pleine conversation avec une rousse sulfureuse. »

Newt eu un léger sourire. Il ramena ses jambe contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, bercé par les basses à peine audibles.

« Je me suis fait jeter. »

Ces mots firent sursauter Thomas, il s'était presque endormis. Il tourna la tête vers Newt qui regardait quelque chose d'invisible. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il l'essuya aussitôt rageusement.

« Je le savais, en plus, que j'allais me faire jeter ! Mais j'ai quand même tenté, comme un tocard. » il orienta ses prunelles noires vers Thomas « J'espérai. Je me suis dis que peut être, ça marcherait. Que peut être mes sentiments étaient réciproques. » un sanglot déchira ses poumons « Mais non. Et maintenant, tout est fini. Je ne sais même pas si on est encore amis... » il renfonça sa tête dans ses genoux et l'encadra de ses bras. Thomas, ne sachant pas quoi dire, posa sa main sur le dos de Newt, et fis de petits vas et viens se voulant réconfortants. Le blond tremblait.

Thomas était un peu perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire. L'alcool n'aidant pas à réfléchir, les pulsions seules parvenaient à se frayer un chemins dans les limbes confuses de son esprit.

« Ca va aller, je suis sur que vous allez pouvoir rester amis. Toi et Alby êtes vraiment proches, je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit puisse détruire ça. »

Newt se redressa tout à coup et Thomas se redit compte de sa boulette et voulut ravaler ses mots.

« Comment tu sais que c'est Alby? »

Thomas ne répondit rien au début, puis ne trouvant rien de mieux, lui dit la vérité

« J'ai juste remarqué la façon dont tu le regardai.. »

Newt sembla pâlir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma. Il regarda à nouveau dans le lointain, massant machinalement sa nuque.

« C'est si évident que ça ? » finit il par dire

« Moi j'ai remarqué, mais je pense être le seul. »

« Franchement, Tommy, si en moins d'une semaine tu arrives à t'en rendre compte, je pense que les autres l'ont aussi fait depuis un moment. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Thomas haussa les épaules.

« Génial ! Tout le monde va savoir que je me suis fait jeté ! » et il repartit en sanglots.

N'y tenant plus, Thomas passa son bras derrière les épaules de son ami et l'attira contre lui, lui frictionnant le bras pour le réconforter comme il pouvait. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses sanglots diminuèrent pour finalement s'arrêter.

« Merci, Tommy » dit il d'une voix enrouée assez.

« C'est bon, t'inquiète, t'façon il te méritait pas ! »

Newt rit un peu, et se redressa. Il regarda Thomas, qui était carrément gelé, et se leva prestement en entraînant le brun avec lui, en s'excusant et l'engueulant à moitié pour n'avoir rien dit.

« Laisse, c'est bon, l'alcool me réchauffe, et tu me réchauffais aussi. »

A ces mots, Newt rougit, sans que Thomas ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi mais il trouva ça mignon.

« On devrait rentrer, non ? » proposa le blond.

« Ouais »

Newt se rendit donc directement à la voiture, ne voulant pas que les autres le voient comme ça et Thomas se rendit à l'intérieur pour récupérer leurs affaires et dire au revoir à tout le monde.

« Vous partez déjà ? » dit Minho d'un air faussement déçu (la rousse était sur ses genoux et le dévorait des yeux)

« Ouais, je suis crevé, à lundi. »

Il vit Térésa qui lui lança un regard indigné. Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et rejoignit Newt dans la voiture.

« Tu pense que c'est une bonne idée de conduire avec les verres qu'on a bu ? » dit Thomas à moitié pour rire

Newt le regarda en souriant et lui dit

« Si t'es pas chaud, prend le bus. »

Thomas attacha sa ceinture.

* * *

 **Voila la suite, j'avais hâte d'écrire ce passage mais en même temps un peu peur**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **Et merci pour vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir!**

 **(j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le fonctionnement du site, du coup je peux pas encore y répondre individuellement, mais ça va venir ^^')**


	4. Partie 4

Le trajet se fit en silence, à l'exception d'une musique qui passait en boucle, à bas volume. Newt ne pleurait plus, et Thomas ne savait pas si il devait parler ou pas. Alors il se tue, se disant qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire plutôt que de dire une connerie. Il se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait de l'autre côté de la vitre, tâches de lumières qui venaient troubler la nuit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez Thomas et Newt coupa le moteur, rendant la scène tout à fait silencieuse. Thomas ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas laisser le blond seul avec sa peine. Newt tourna son regard vers Thomas et lui dit

« Je vais bien, Tommy, tout à l'heure j'ai juste perdu mon sang froid. Personne n'était censé me voir dans cet état là » ajouta t'il avec un clin d'œil.

Mais Thomas n'était pas d'accord. Son ami n'allait pas bien. Il ne montrait rien, mais il le sentait, ses yeux n'avaient pas cet éclats qu'ils avaient d'ordinaire.

Thomas prit une inspiration et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, ne sachant que faire. Il jeta un regard inquiet à son ami et lui dit :

« Tu veux pas venir prendre un dernier verre chez moi ? Ma mère est au boulot. »

« Je crois avoir assez bu pour ce soir » dit Newt avec un petit rire, puis il plongea son regard dans celui du brun et ajouta avec une voix assurée « Franchement, Tommy, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de dormir, là. Ne t'inquiète pas. » et il rajouta, juste pour être sûr « Je vais bien. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir de base. Tout à l'heure, c'était juste le choc et l'alcool. Je ne vais pas pleurer toute la nuit, roulé en boule sous ma couette. Je suis pas une collégienne, ok ? »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre, se disant qu'en effet il avait du mal à imaginer son ami pleurer pendant des heures pour une histoire d'amour. Il hocha la tête et lui dit en souriant :

« Ok. Dans ce cas à lundi, merci de m'avoir ramené. »

Il ouvrit la portière et avant de la refermer, ajouta avec une petite moue

« Si tu veux ma mère à toutes les saisons des feus de l'amour, si tu veux quelque chose pour pleurer. »

Newt lui adressa un geste peu conventionnel, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, avant de rallumer le moteur et de partir. Son sourire n'avait pas atteint ses yeux, remarqua Thomas.

Le brun étira ses bras, regardant brièvement les étoiles. Après tout, son ami était grand, il n'avait pas besoin de nounou ou d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. En se faisant cette remarque, Thomas ce dit que cela ne le dérangerait pourtant pas, d'être l'épaule sur laquelle Newt se reposerait. D'être une personne spéciale pour le blond.

Puis il se mit à pouffer, se trouvant ridicule d'être aussi fleur bleue. Minho lui aurait probablement rit au nez. Thomas rentra chez lui et s'endormit tout habillé, sans même avoir prit la peine de se mettre sous sa couette.

Sa mère le trouva endormi, allongé en transversal de son lit, un petit filet de bave sortant de la bouche. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et le réveilla en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos. Il se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant puis grimaçant dans la seconde, portant la main à sa tête qui était, il en était certain, coincée dans un étau.

« Alors, on a prit un ou deux verres en trop ? » se moqua t'elle

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut une série de grognements et un ''veux dormir'' assez éloquent.

« Non, t'as assez dormi. Il est trois heure de l'après midi. Et il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans le salon. »

Le visage de Newt passa dans la tête du brun, avec un petit pincement au cœur, qu'il ne savait pas si l'identifier comme étant de l'inquiétude ou du plaisir.

« En tout cas, elle est plutôt mignonne, je comprends pas ce qu'elle fait avec un faignant comme toi. » ajouta sa mère en le charriant. Perdu, Thomas fronça les sourcils, essayant de faire fonctionner son cerveaux.

Sa mère quitta la pièce et il se leva et la rejoignit dans le salon où Térésa l'attendait sur le canapé. Quand elle le vit arriver, elle se leva et lui fit un sourire à moitié ironique.

« Salut Thomas ! Alors comme ça on tient pas l'alcool ? »

« J'ai juste un peu abusé… Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu sais où j'habite ? »

« Minho me l'a dit. Je voulais discuter un peu avec toi, et comme hier soir tu es partis avant même que j'ai eu le temps de te dire quoi que ce soit... »

Thomas hocha la tête, avec un regard d'excuse et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre une aspirine.

Elle l'y rejoignis et ils s'assirent à table, face à face. Thomas ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle disait le connaître, qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance, mais il n'en avait aucun souvenirs. Depuis son accident, certaines parties de sa vie avaient été effacées de sa mémoire, il ne lui en restait que des bribes sans aucun sens. Il leva les yeux sur la jeune fille qui le dévisageait, attendant probablement qu'il entame la conversation. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ne trouva rien, alors il la referma.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? » dit-elle en regardant ses mains posées sur la table.

« Non.. pas vraiment. Je sais qu'on se connaît, mais je suis incapable de dire d'où. » il hésitât avant d'ajouter « J'ai eu un accident, au collège. Un accident de vélo tout con. Une voiture m'a percutée et j'ai eu un traumatisme crânien. Je m'en sors plutôt bien, j'ai juste perdu la mémoire sur certains moments de ma vie. Tu en fais partie. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était d'inquiétude ou de colère.

« T'as toujours été tête en l'air, Tom ! C'était obligé que quelque chose comme ça arrive, t'es imprudent. »

Tom. Cela fit remuer quelque chose au fond de lui. En vérité, il détestait cette situation. En temps normal, il évitait de penser qu'une partie de sa vie était coincée quelque part dans son cerveaux et qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais accès. Parce que c'était irritant et il se sentait comme si on lui avait volé quelque chose, mais il avait accepté la situation et vivait avec. Il ne courait pas après son passé, cherchant à tout prix à retrouver ses souvenirs.

Il repoussa un soupir et Térésa ajouta avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Écoute, j'imagine que cette situation est bizarre pour toi. Je dois te paraître comme une inconnue. Mais moi je suis vraiment contente de te retrouver. » elle plongea ses prunelles noisette dans les siennes « Tu m'as manqué, Tom. J'aimerai passer du temps avec toi. » Elle se mordit les lèvres, cherchant ses mots « Si tu ne veux pas qu'on parle du passé, c'est comme tu veux. Si tu veux, on peut repartir de zéro, si c'est plus facile pour toi. » elle haussa les épaule en ajoutant « moi ça m'est égal, du moment que je peux passer du temps avec toi. »

Thomas prit une inspiration en s'ébouriffant les cheveux puis dit avec un grand sourire

« Ok, Térésa, ça marche, soyons amis. »

Elle sourit et des fossettes apparurent sur sa joue et ça aussi lui parut familier.

« Très bien alors ! Et pour inaugurer notre amitié renaissante, que dirais-tu de prendre une douche ? Parce que sérieux, Tom, tu pues. »

Depuis le salon, sa mère dit

« Oui Thomas, tu devrais avoir honte. »

Thomas monta donc prendre sa douche, non sans montrer son mécontentement.

Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il voulait en savoir plus sur Térésa, et sur ce qu'ils étaient avant. Mais d'un autre côté, il voudrait se souvenir par lui-même et ne pas se contenter des souvenirs des autres. Il pensa aussi à Newt, se demandant si il allait bien.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, sa mère et Térésa étaient en pleine discussion. Des photos étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans le salon. Thomas voulut s'emparer des photos les plus compromettantes, mais les deux filles étaient trop fortes. Il dût donc assister à sa propre enfance, baveuse et rondouillette, impuissant.

« C'est bien que tu sois revenue, Térésa » commença la mère du brun « Thomas n'aime pas regarder les photos. Il dit que le passé lui rappelle son accident. » elle mit sa main au coin de sa bouche, comme pour dire un secret à Térésa, mais en parlant à voix haute si bien que Thomas l'entendait quand même. Elle faisait juste ça pour se foutre de sa gueule « En vérité, il n'aime juste pas qu'on sache des choses sur lui-même qu'il ignore. Il se sent impuissant et vulnérable » Thomas prit un coussin du canapé et l'abatis sur la tête de sa mère hilare. En voyant que Térésa rigolait aussi, il croisa les bras et fit semblant de bouder (enfin, à moitié seulement).

Térésa resta manger le soir et Thomas dût subir des anecdotes croustillantes sur sa jeunesse dont il aurait préféré ne jamais se souvenir. Lorsque la jeune fille partit, la mère de Thomas lui dit :

« C'est bien que vous vous soyez retrouvés. Vous étiez inséparables étant petits. C'est une fille géniale, ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'elle soit ma belle fille »

« Maman ! »

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre en rigolant et en souhaitant une bonne nuit à Thomas, qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir, la journée ayant été épuisante.

Le dimanche se passa tranquillement, il fit ses devoirs et glanda devant la télé, regardant des rediffusions de match de basket.

Le lendemain, il ouvrit la porte sur un Newt tout à fait normal, peut être un peu trop enjoué pour un lundi matin, mais rien de trop inquiétant. En voyant le brun mal coiffé et habillé à l'arrache il sourit et dit :

« Alors, Tommy, le réveil à pas été trop dur ? »

Pour seul réponse, le brun lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Certes, il avait des réveils difficiles, en particulier le lundi matin.

Dans le bus, Thomas lui dit

« Tu m'appelles Tommy. »

Ne voyant pas trop où il voulait en venir, Newt acquiesça.

« Ouais, j'aime bien donner des surnoms à tout le monde. » Puis il ajouta, un sourire en coin « Ne crois pas que tu es spécial, tocard. »

Thomas leva les yeux aux ciel. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas spécial. Il ne l'avait même pas pensé (enfin, pas longtemps).

« Pfff, je sais bien, c'est juste que je me demandais quel surnom te donner. »

Newt leva les sourcils et haussa les épaules

« T'as pas besoin de m'en trouver un. »

Thomas ne répondit pas, réfléchissant. Le blond le laissa donc à ses réflexions, regardant plutôt la vitre.

« Je sais ! » lui dit le brun quelques minutes plus tard. Il lui fit un sourire sarcastique et lui dit « Newtie. J'vais t'appeler Newtie. »

L'intéressé lui lança son regard le plus noir et lui dit, d'une voix exagérément menaçante « Essaye. »

Thomas, pas impressionné du tout, ne répondit rien, affichant seulement un sourire satisfait sur le visage qui eu le don d'irriter le blond.

Le brun était satisfé, Newt n'avait pas l'air de déprimer. Mais il redoutait quand même le moment où le blond allait être face à Alby. En vérité, il brûlait d'envie de poser pleins de questions à Newt. Comme depuis quand il aimait Alby, pourquoi il l'aimait, si il était déjà sortit avec d'autres personnes avant, pourquoi il boitait… Sans s'en rendre compte, Thomas s'était mit à dévisager son ami et le blond, le remarquant, lâcha :

« Alors on mate ? » Thomas rougis stupidement, et voyant sa réaction, le blond se mit à sourire, embarrassant encore plus le brun. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient arrivés et Thomas se rua à la sortie du bus, pestant contre lui-même. Mais c'était vrai que Newt était le genre de personne qu'on mate. Il était mignon, élancé, mince sans être maigre et puis la manière dont il souriait était tout à fait adorable… Ok, on s'arrête là ou ça va devenir vraiment embarrassant, pensa le brun en secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Ils rejoignirent le groupe et tout se passa bien. En tout cas, Newt ne laissa rien paraître, et voyant que Thomas le regardait avec inquiétude, il lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes en lui murmurant près de l'oreille « Je vais bien, Tommy, fais pas cette tête. »

* * *

 **Hey, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus.  
Encore merci pour vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir et me motivent!**

 **A bientôt pour la suite :)**


	5. Partie 5

Le reste de la matinée se passa bien. A midi, il y avait entraînement de basket et Thomas se défonça sur le terrain. Il fit gagner son équipe et arracha même un compliment à Minho. Newt les rejoignit à la fin avec des sandwichs qui furent accueillis à bouches ouvertes. Le blond s'était arrangé pour manger le plus loin possible d'Alby, et il se retrouvait coincé entre Gally et Chuck, qui assistait avec enthousiasme à tous leurs entraînements. Minho, de son côté, tannait Thomas pour savoir pourquoi Térésa lui avait demandé son adresse et le brun fini par lui avouer que c'était son amie d'enfance.

Il n'avait pas envie de raconter son accident, ne voulant pas attirer la compassion ou la pitié de ses amis. Il s'arrangea donc pour dévier la conversation sur la rousse.

« Ouais ! Elle est canon ! »

Alby lui donna un coup dans les côtes :

« Elle était pour moi ! C'est moi qui l'avait repéré en premier ! »

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de regarder Newt, qui ne semblait pas faire attention à leur conversation, étant pleinement quémandé par Chuck. Thomas le remercia intérieurement pour être aussi bavard.

« T'avais qu'a la garder ! Quand je l'ai abordé elle était seule. » répondit l'asiatique. « D'ailleurs, t'étais où ? »

Le visage d'Alby s'assombrit et du coin de l'œil Thomas vit Newt se tendre.

« J'avais besoin de pisser.. » dit le noir

« Ben j'espère que c'était un pipi agréable, parce qu'il t'a coûté une sacrée nana ! »

« Tu verras, la prochaine fois elles seront toutes à mes pieds »

« Prévois une couche alors » railla l'asiatique.

Le groupe rigola. Minho se tourna vers Newt

« Et toi ? T'as trouvé quelqu'un ? Je t'ai pas vu de la soirée. »

Thomas s'inquiéta encore, il allait falloir arrêter parce qu'avec tout ça, il mourra jeune.

« Ouais, j'ai fais connaissance avec ta sœur » répondis Newt en tirant la langue.

Surtout que ça ne servait à rien qu'il s'inquiète, parce que le blond se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Le brun sourit en voyant Minho se jeter sur Newt pour ''l'étrangler de toute les forces de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il présente des excuse à sa sœur pour avoir souillé son prénom en osant le prononcer''. Newt, fière, dit qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de céder.

Puis la cloche sonna et tout le monde retourna en cours. L'après midi passa et dans le bus, Newt et Thomas discutèrent films. Le brun confessa n'avoir jamais vu _The Avengers_ ce qui indigna le blond qui l'invita chez lui pour rectifier immédiatement le tir.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc chez Newt. Thomas rencontra ses parents qui étaient très sympathiques. Sa mère était très douce et avait les mêmes cheveux que son fils. Son père était un peu plus taciturne et avait ses yeux. Ils montèrent dans sa chambre et se mirent sur le lit, côte à côte, les jambe étendues et l'ordinateur à cheval sur chacune de leur jambe.

Thomas était content de passer du temps avec son ami, surtout que le film était vraiment cool. Il adorait Thor. Newt lui confia que lui préférait Loki. Quand il lui dit ça, Thomas le regarda et lui dit

« Ouais, je savais qu'au fond t'étais un psychopathe »

« Et moi je savais que tu rêvais d'une chevelure soyeuse. »

« Sous-entends tu par là que ma chevelure n'est pas soyeuse ? »

Newt rigola devant l'absurdité de leur conversation et encore plus lorsque Thomas ajouta d'un air fière « En tout cas moi j'ai un gros marteau. »

Ils rigolèrent quelques minutes, puis l'ordinateur tomba et se fut la panique durant quelques secondes. Mais il était sain et sauf et ils terminèrent le film calmement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Thor apparaissait à l'écran, cheveux au vent et marteau en l'air.

Une fois le film finit, ils allèrent au salon et la mère de Newt proposa à Thomas de rester manger. D'abord gêné, Thomas refusa, mais elle insista et Newt aussi alors il finit par accepter. Ils se firent donc cuire une pizzas qu'ils emmenèrent dans la chambre. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et la conversation finit par tomber sur le sujet de Térésa. Newt, voyant Thomas se renfermer, devint curieux et lui posa des questions que Thomas évita.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu évite le sujet ? »

Thomas regarda Newt, hésitant à répondre.

« Ok, Tommy, si tu réponds, je réponds à une question. »

Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et expliqua à Newt qu'elle était son amie d'enfance et lui parla très rapidement de l'accident, sans trop approfondir sur les détails.

« Et aujourd'hui, tu la considère comment ? »

« C'était une question, Newtie, je sais que je t'intrigue mais contiens toi » répondis le brun avec un clin d'oeil. Newt lui donna un petit coup dans le ventre à la prononciation du surnom.

« Très bien, alors pose la ta question. »

Thomas réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'avait pas envie de plomber l'ambiance en parlant d'Alby, mais d'un autre côté cette histoire l'intriguait pas mal.

Il se contint et lui demanda comment il en était venu à boiter.

« Je m'attendais à une question sur vendredi soir » dit Newt les sourcils levés. Thomas haussa les épaules et le blond dit d'un air blasé « Au risque de me répéter, je vais bien, Tommy. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi comme tu l'as fais toute la journée » Thomas rougis, il pensait avoir gardé un œil sur le blond discrètement. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il poursuivit « T'es pas vraiment discret, t'aurais vu ta tête à midi... » le blond poussa un soupir « Je te mentirai en te disant que je ne ressent plus rien pour Alby, mais j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose, alors c'est bon. » il planta ses yeux dans ceux du brun « Tommy, c'est bon. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, se sentant un peu bête de se faire autant de soucis alors que Newt se débrouillait très bien tout seul.

« Mais merci de t'inquiéter, tocard. J'aurais dut tomber amoureux d'un mec dans ton style plutôt qu'Alby, je me serais peut-être pas fait jeter » ajouta t'il en rigolant.

« Tu peux tomber amoureux de moi, si tu veux, tu devrais pas avoir trop de mal, je suis plutôt canon. » renchérit le brun avec un clin d'œil et une voix faussement sensuelle.

Newt le regarda et devint sérieux. Il s'approcha doucement de Thomas, comme pour l'embrasser. Celui ci se figea, ne sachant comment réagir. Newt était tout près, il sentait son souffle contre sa joue et son odeur. Le cœur du brun rata un battement lorsque la main du blond vint se poser sur sa nuque, son pouce faisant de lents vas et viens. Il était à quelques centimètres seulement, les yeux fermé. Et alors que leurs lèvres allaient se frôler, il déviat et vint lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

« Tu t'attendais à quoi, tocard? »

Thomas expira, se rendant compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. Newt recula, laissant tomber sa main, l'œil pétillant et un sourire dévoilant ses dents. Le brun aurait dut répondre quelque chose, mais il ne savait juste pas quoi. Il avait encore la sensation du souffle du blond sur la peau et il sentait encore sa présence, tout près. Il fit un effort, se racla la gorge et dit :

« Ok, je m'y attendais pas à celle la »

Il y eu un petit silence, puis Newt dit

« C'était un accident. » le brun fronça les sourcils, perdu « Ma jambe, c'était un accident de moto. Elle a dérapé et ma jambe a plus ou moins été broyée. »

Thomas hocha la tête, regardant machinalement la jambe estropiée

« Non, y'a pas beaucoup de marques, juste une cicatrice. Rien de bien palpitant. »

« Je suis désolé pour ta jambe »

« On apprend à vivre avec » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il y eut un autre silence, Thomas était perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il dit finalement

« Je devrais rentrer, il est tard et si ça continu, demain c'est toi qui vas me réveiller. »

« Ok Tommy la feignasse, a demain, bonne nuit »

Le brun rentra chez lui, l'esprit encore confus. Et il n'arriva pas à dormir. Il repensait au baiser qui n'en était même pas un. C'était ridicule, Newt n'avait fait ça que pour jouer, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'embrasser. En fait, ce n'était pas l'acte qui gênait Thomas. C'était la partie qui manquait qui lui posait problème. Il était obsédé par ces lèvres le frôlant à peine. Il se demandait ce que ç'aurait été si elles l'avaient touché. Il ne savait pas si c'était juste par curiosité, savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un garçon, ou si c'était Newt. Il évita de creuser la question, ayant un peu peur de la réponse. Il finit par trouver le sommeil, tôt le matin.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et que Newt découvrit les cernes sous ses yeux, il laissa échapper un pouffement qu'il tenta de contrôler en se mordant les lèvres.

« Tu t'es perdu en chemin et t'es rentré il n'y a que quelques heures seulement ? »

En voyant la mine fraîche de son ami et son air tout à fait naturel, Thomas eu envie de se donner des claques. Il était le seul à se soucier de ce pseudo baisé.

Il dormit dans le bus, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son ami, qui, lorsque Thomas ne le regardait pas, avait un air préoccupé et perdu.

* * *

Voici la suite, merci de suivre ma fanfic, vous êtes supers!

Bises


	6. Partie 6

Tout le monde fut content et excité par l'événement et ils décidèrent de prolonger un peu l'entraînement. Thomas fut meilleur, mais pas au top.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Minho leur parla stratégie

« Thomas, tu seras remplaçant. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'indigna t'il

« T'as beau être bon, tu reste un bleu. Tu profiteras de ce match pour observer comment on fonctionne. »

Le brun n'en revenait pas. Il avait envie de jouer, il les avait déjà observé, durant l'entraînement, il les avait même conseillé sur certains points tactiques. Il n'avait pas envie de rester sur le banc.

Voyant sa frustration, Gally lui dit, sec :

« C'est les règles, Thomas, on est tous passé par là. On est une équipe, on doit agir pour le groupe et pas pour son simple intérêt. »

Thomas ne répondit rien.

Lorsque Minho eut fini son speech, les joueurs allèrent prendre leur douche au vestiaire et se changer. Thomas resta quelques minutes pour discuter avec Teresa.

« T'inquiète, Tom, tu finiras par aller sur le terrain. Fais confiance à Minho, il sait ce qu'il fait. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

Il partit se changer et prendre une douche. Les vestiaires étaient presque vides, il ne restait que Ben et un autre type dont Thomas n'arrivait jamais à retenir le prénom. Il partit à la douche, et quand il revint, il n'y avait plus personne.

Il sortit du gymnase, tout le monde était déjà rentré chez lui. Sauf Newt, qu'il vit adossé au muret près du portail. Thomas le rejoignis.

« On rentre ensemble ? » lui proposa le blond.

« Carrément. »

Ils se rendirent donc à l'arrêt du bus, qui était à une dizaine de minute à pieds.

Thomas repensa à son ami blond et Teresa, rigolant ensembles, et le même sentiment l'envahit. Il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. De la jalousie ? Envers Newt ? Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait jaloux de lui, cela ne lui posait aucun problème qu'il soit proche de Teresa. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, la considérant plus comme un sœur. Alors quoi ? Jaloux de Teresa d'être proche de Newt ? C'était ridicule, et ça n'avait pas de sens, le blond étant amoureux d'Alby, il n'avait probablement aucun sentiment pour la jeune fille. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui le gênait...

« Tommy ! »

Il sursauta, tiré de ses pensées.

« Euh, oui ? »

Newt poussa un soupir

« T'as rien écouté à ce que je te disais, hein ? »

Le brun répondit par la négative, lui adressant un regard d'excuses.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupé en ce moment... »

Il eut envie de le gifler. Ce type était la plupart de ses préoccupations.

« Non, ça va, juste fatigué. Ça doit être le déménagement… Mes potes me manquent, tout ça »

Newt acquiesça

« Tu disais ? » demanda Thomas

« Je te parlais du match de la semaine prochaine »Thomas fronça les sourcils « Oui, je sais, t'es pas content. Mais Minho avait raison. En plus les gars de ce lycée sont des vraies brutes, ils auraient dut jouer au rugby. Franchement, c'est un match qu'il vaut mieux regarder que subir. »

Thomas haussa les épaules, ne démordant pas du fait qu'il préférerait jouer plutôt que de rester sur le banc.

« Si ils sont si brutes que tu le dis, j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de rentrer sur le terrain alors. »

Newt fronça les sourcils, mi inquiet, mi fâché.

« Je te dis que ces types risquent de vous blesser et tu veux quand même y aller ? T'es stupide… »

« J'ai envie de jouer. »

Ils étaient arrivé à l'arrêt et attendirent le bus.

« Teresa t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. » dit Newt au bout d'un moment.

Thomas ne le vit pas, mais Newt le regardait attentivement, comme pour le tester:

« On est amis d'enfance. »

Thomas avait envie de questionner Newt à propos d'Alby. Et de pas mal d'autres choses au passage, mais pour l'instant, ce qui l'intéressait le plus, c'était de savoir si le blond ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui. Thomas se doutait que la réponse était oui. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié en si peu de temps. Mais il se demandait si il espérait toujours.

Thomas était repartit dans ses pensées, et sans s'en rendre compte, il dévisageait son ami, qui au début n'y prêta pas attention, mais finit par se racler la gorge, gêné par ce regard persistant.

Le brun sursauta pour la deuxième fois, et cette fois ci tourna rouge.

« Euh, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées » balbutia t'il

« Si t'as quelque chose à me dire, dis le, je voudrais pas te filer des insomnies. » dit Newt avec un sourire en coin

Thomas se sentit prit d'envie de meurtre. La manière dont Newt tapait en plein dans le mile sans le faire exprès frôlait l'insolence.

Le bus arriva et Thomas n'eut pas l'occasion de poser sa question car il ne purent pas se mettre à côté, le bus étant bondé.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **Désolée pour ce chapitre plus court, mais je vais moins avoir de temps pour écrire, du coup je me garde une marge ^^ (j'espère que vous l'aurez quand même apprécié)**

 **Dites moi si vous préférez de longs chapitres moins souvent ou des chapitres plus courts, plus souvent (en sachant qu'il y a quand même peut de chance que j'arrive à poster tous les jours.. Mais peut être un jour sur deux)**


	7. Partie 7

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement, Thomas arrivant plus ou moins à s'endormir, épuisé. Le samedi, il avait prévu de retrouver Newt après l'entraînement de basket. Il s'était donné à fond, espérant faire changer d'avis Minho pour le match de la semaine prochaine, mais en vain.

Il arriva donc chez Newt épuisé et frustré. Une fois dans la chambre du blond, il s'étala sur son lit et lui annonça qu'il était en grève.

« L'entraînement à été difficile ? »

Thomas grogna pour répondre et Newt lui dit qu'il aurait du mal à écrire une dissertation à partir de grognements.

« C'est moi qui me suis donné à fond, j'ai marqué tous les paniers, mais Minho ne me laisse quand même pas jouer. »

Newt haussa les sourcils devant le caractère borné de son ami.

Le brun se redressa, faisant fasse à son ami qui était assis sur sa chaise de bureau. Cette fois, c'est le blond qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, le regard orienté vers Thomas sans vraiment le regarder. Celui-ci fit des grimaces pour le faire réagir, et le blond revint à la réalité en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Désolé »

« Si t'as quelque chose à me dire, dis le, je voudrais pas te filer des insomnies. » dit Thomas avec un accent anglais exagéré.

Newt devint tout à coup sérieux, les sourcils froncé, visiblement perturbé par quelque chose. Thomas se tendit légèrement, ayant peur d'avoir dit un truc déplacé.

« Tommy... » commença son ami

Thomas hocha la tête, l'entraînant à poursuivre. Mais le blond pinça les lèvres, plongeant son regard dans celui du brun, qui se tendit un peu plus devant l'intensité de ces prunelles noires. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, faisant à chaque fois augmenter la tension du brun qui commençait à sentir quelque chose se tordre dans le creux de son ventre.

« Non rien, laisse tomber. » finit le blond, détourant le regard en se tournant vers son bureau pour se saisir d'un carnet et d'un stylos.

« Alors, les souvenirs. » enchaîna t'il, détendu.

Thomas était encore figé du regard que son ami lui avait lancé et il mit quelques secondes à connecter deux neurones et répondre

« Eh bien... » il se racla la gorge « Euuuh... »

Thomas tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, le cœur battant un peu trop vite sans comprendre pourquoi. Qu'est ce qui tournait pas rond ? Qu'est ce que son ami voulait lui dire ? Et c'était quoi, ce regard ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son ami s'était approché, faisant rouler sa chaise jusqu'à être proche de Thomas. Alors lorsque celui ci regarda à nouveau vers le bureau, il eut un sursaut.

« Si ça te dérange d'en parler, Tommy, c'est pas grave, je me débrouillerai sans. »

Thomas secoua la tête :

« Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. »

Et avec le blond encore plus proche, ça n'aidait pas. Après l'obsession des lèvres, c'était l'obsession des yeux. Mais bravo, Thomas ! Franchement, il se trouvait pathétique, on aurait dit une collégienne devant son coup de coeur.

« Commence par le début, parle moi de ton accident. » lui dit Newt.

Thomas se força à respirer calmement. Il encra ses prunelles dans celles de son ami et se concentra.

« C'est flou.. A vrai dire, on me l'a raconté, je ne m'en souviens pas. J'étais dans la rue, en train de faire du vélo. Je roulais à fond, et une voiture ne m'a pas vu en sortant d'une rue et m'est rentrée dedans.. Trauma cranien, perte de mémoire. J'ai eu de la chance, j'aurais pu être paralysé. »

Newt hochait régulièrement la tête, les yeux rivés sur son carnet sur lequel il prenait des notes. Ses cils faisaient de l'ombre sur ses joues, ce que Thomas trouvait étrange mais beau. Il se donna une claque intérieure pour avoir encore déraillé. Il allait falloir qu'il se trouve une copine.

Newt releva les yeux sur lui, puis dit :

« Et c'est pas trop dur ? De ne pas se souvenir ? De savoir qu'une partie de toi est inaccessible ? »

D'habitude, Thomas jouait le mec indifférent, fort. Il disait que c'était pas grave, qu'il ne courrait pas après son passé. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était fatigué ou si c'était Newt, mais il se lâcha :

« Si, c'est dur. Il y a des choses que j'ai vécues, des gens que j'ai connus dont je ne me souviendrais probablement jamais. C'est un peu comme si ces années m'avaient été enlevé. Retrouver Térésa était vraiment génial, mais elle me paraît comme une étrangère. Je sais -je ne saurais t'expliquer comment- que je la connais, c'est un peu comme un sentiment de déjà vu, mais impossible de mettre ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit souvenirs sur elle. Pourtant j'essaye. » Sa voix s'était mise à trembler « Des fois, je passe une nuit entière, à batailler avec mon cerveau pour essayer de grappiller un fragment, une toute petite pièce de ce que j'ai perdu. Mais rien. Pas l'ombre d'un souvenir depuis mon accident ne m'est revenu. » Thomas s'était arrêté de parler, sentant sa gorge se serrer. Newt, sans y réfléchir, prit la main de son ami qui gardait obstinément son regard orienté vers la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, sachant que les mots n'étaient que des pansements : il masquent la plaie mais ne la guérissent pas.

Thomas prit une grande inspiration, tourna son regard vers Newt et lui lança un petit sourire en lui serrant un peu la main.

« D'autres questions ? »

Newt secoua la tête :

« Ça ira, merci. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller avec ça. »

Ils gardèrent un peu le silence, et Thomas, sentant son estomac se serrer encore, dit en se levant :

« Bon, dans ce cas je vais te laisser travailler. »

Newt fronça les sourcils et ne lâcha pas la main de son ami. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser Thomas partir.

« Non, reste. »

C'était sortit sans prévenir. Thomas tourna le regard vers son ami qui avait légèrement rougis.

« Je… Euh… Reste manger. Pour te remercier. »

Le brun, avec un sourire en coin presque insolent se pencha vers son ami, le regard profondément ancré dans ses prunelles noires et lâcha à mis voix :

« Alors, on ne peut pas se passer de moi ? »

Newt, d'abord un peu déstabilisé, renchérit rapidement :

« Non, c'est juste que j'aime avoir de la compagnie. Depuis que mon chien n'est plus là, je me sens seul. »

Devant le regard outré de Thomas, le blond tira la langue.

« Dans ce cas, pourrais-tu me dire où est ta salle de bain ? »

Newt lui indiqua et Thomas s'y rendit. Il s'appuya au lavabo, se rendargant fermement dans les yeux.

Ca n'allait pas. Mais pas du tout. Depuis quand son ventre se serrait comme ça ? Il ourvit l'eau et se mouilla le visage, espérant que ça lui éclaircirait les idées.

De son côté, Newt s'obligeait à se concentrer sur ses notes. Il était hors de question qu'il tombe amoureux de Thomas. Alby lui avait servi de leçon, il ne voulait pas revivre ça avant un moment. Et puis Thomas était hétéro, alors il n'avait aucune chance. Son coeur se serra un peu à l'évocation d'Alby. Il ne l'avait pas totalement oublié. Alors pourquoi il pensait à Thomas ? Il se sentait ridicule. Et en plus, pourquoi ''non, reste'' ? On aurait dit une héroïne de ces série pour collégienne en chaleur.

Thomas revint, le tirant de ses pensées. Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi dire. La tension était palpable. Puis le portable de Thomas sonna. Newt faillit rouler des yeux devant ce cliché de plus.

« Allô ? Ouais… Quoi ? Mais de quel droit tu.. ?...Sérieux ? J'arrive ! » il raccrocha et regarda Newt avec un regard d'excuse « Désolé Newtie, mais tu vas devoir passer la soirée seul. Mes amis de mon ancien bahut son en ligne sur Skype -ma mère s'est autorisée à répondre à l'appel…- du coup je dois y aller. »

« Ok, pas de problème. »

Le blond raccompagna son ami jusqu'à la porte puis une fois celle-ci close, poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'adossant à la porte. Il allait falloir mettre la situation au clair, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

Salut!

Tout d'abord, désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à sortir cette partie! Mais au final j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, mes révisions me prennent un temps pas possible...

Donc, je posterai pas beaucoup jusuqu'à ce que le bac soit passé, mais après, ça devrait revenir assez fréquemment.

Sinon, j'espère que cette partie vous aura plut ^^

Et vous avez vu la BA de The Scorch Trial? *ç* J'ai juste tellement hâte de le voir _'

Je vous laisse, encore désolée pour pas poster plus régulièrement ^^'

Bises


	8. Partie 8

Le lundi, ils discutèrent comme si de rien n'était dans le bus. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils retrouvèrent tout le monde et les heures passèrent. Minho n'avait qu'une chose à la bouche : le match de samedi. Thomas faisait la gueule, ce qui faisait rire l'asiatique et froncer les sourcils Gally qui ne comprenait pas que le nouveau veuille dès le début participer aux matchs sans apprendre avant. Alby, lui, le laissait tranquille mais était d'accord avec Minho : les bleus devaient apprendre avant de tâter le terrain. Chuck tentait de lui remonter le moral, en lui disant qu'il serait là pour lui tenir compagnie sur le banc (le garçon ne faisait pas à proprement parler de l'équipe mais il les suivait partout, courant derrière les joueurs, serviettes et bouteilles d'eau à la main. Il était un peu la mascotte.). Newt lui donna une tape dans le dos, lui disant qu'être aussi impatient et têtu ne ferait pas avancer les choses.

Il passa aussi un peu de temps avec Térésa. Elle vint manger chez lui un autre soir. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle, mais il n'était pas parfaitement à l'aise. Ils regardèrent un film, elle lui parla un peu d'elle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Newt (ils regardaient The Avengers 2, ce qui le ramenait à son ami). Elle vit qu'il était préoccupé et voulut en savoir plus. Mais il ne se sentait pas de se confier à elle. A personne à vrai dire, Thomas n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir facilement. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne dirait rien, elle laissa tomber dans un soupir et changea de sujet.

Pendant les entraînements, Thomas se donnait toujours à fond, ne désespérant pas de jouer samedi. Le mercredi il s'était donné particulièrement à fond, et dès qu'il se fut assis dans le bus, il s'endormit, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'un Newt mi amusé mi consterné par l'entêtement de son ami.

Le jeudi, Minho leur annonça qu'après le match, il y aurait une fête chez lui.

« Et si vous perdez ? » demanda Newt

« Comme si on pouvait perdre, tocard ! » renchérit Minho, sûr de lui.

Sa réponse fut accueillie avec des rires et il dit à tout le monde de ramener des potes. Les sujets de conversation du lendemain furent donc le match, la victoire et la soirée chez l'asiatique. Il était prévu qu'il y ait du monde, Minho avait la réputation de faire des soirées toujours inoubliables (sauf pour ceux qui la terminent la tête au-dessus de la cuvette, eux, n'ont pas beaucoup de souvenirs).

Le samedi arriva enfin, Thomas espérait pouvoir rentrer sur le terrain mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Il y alla avec Newt, qui avait emprunté la voiture de ses parents. Le match avait lieu dans le lycée de leurs adversaires. Le gymnase était plus grand et en meilleur état. Le brun trouva ses amis dans les vestiaires, excités mais tendus par le match à venir. Une fois tous changés, Alby fit un petit speech pour les motiver, mais il n'eut pas grand-chose à faire car tout le monde avait hâte de rentrer sur le terrain. Thomas rejoignis donc les bancs, où étaient déjà Newt et Chuck. Ce dernier avait une pile de serviette à côté et deux pack de bouteilles d'eau.

L'équipe adverse entra et Thomas fit les gros yeux. C'étaient des monstres. Ils étaient immenses, et pas franchement avenants. En particulier un, plus grand que les autres (il devait avoisiner les un mètre quatre vingt dix) qui devait être le capitaine. Les équipes prirent place sur le terrain et l'équipe de Minho semblait presque infantile face à ces géants.

« Tu vois de quoi je te parlais en te disant que c'était des brutes. » dit Newt en se penchant un peu vers Thomas.

« Ça va aller, Minho et Alby son plus rusés qu'eux. » dit Chuck avec entrain.

Leur capitaine se plaça au centre du terrain pour l'entre deux, face à Ben (qui était le plus grand de l'équipe). Thomas n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir : la balle allait être pour l'adversaire. Et il ne se trompa pas, l'autre en plus d'être grand sautait haut, avec puissance. Il poussa Ben d'un coup d'épaule et récupéra le ballon.

Le match démarra et Minho était plutôt malmené. 3 paniers contre 1. L'équipe de son ami avait beau avoir une bonne stratégie, les autres marquaient à tous les coups, défonçant leur défense d'un coup d'épaule bien placé. Thomas fulminait, il n'avait qu'une envie, faire partie du jeu.

Chuck était sur le bord du terrain, un immense gant pointant vers le ciel à la main. Il criait à en cracher ses poumons, tout rouge.

Minho réussis à s'approcher du panier et à faire la passe à Ben qui tenta un dunk. Mais un des membres de l'équipe adverse le contra et Ben atterri lourdement sur le sol. Son poignet avait prit un sacré coup et l'arbitre siffla. Ben devait sortir et Minho et Alby s'approchèrent des bancs pour choisir le remplaçant. Il y en avait trois autres à part Thomas. Mais celui-ci ne leur laissa pas le temps de choisir, il rentra sur le terrain. Newt tendit la main pour le rattraper mais trop tard. L'arbitre siffla une fois de plus pour relancer le jeu et l'asiatique foudroya le brun du regard.

« T'as intérêt à gérer, tocard, sinon la défaite sera sur toi. » lança Gally.

Thomas ne répondit pas, concentré sur la partie. Pour le moment, ses coéquipiés s'étaient surtout centré sur la défense, mais ils ne marqueront pas comme ça. Il fallait passer à l'attaque. C'est donc ce que fit Thomas, allant chercher le ballon et dès qu'il l'eu en main il piqua un sprint vers le panier. Minho l'accompagnait et l'aidait à passer à travers toutes ces brutes. Ils arrivèrent près du panier et Minho tenta un dunk qu'il rata. Thomas récupéra la balle et le retenta. Il rentra mais il se fit quand même faucher par le capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Son genoux tapa fort contre le sol mais il continua, voyant du coin de l'œil que Newt s'était levé, le sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Ils gagnèrent le match d'un panier et avec des bleus. Chuck courra à droite à gauche pour distribuer les bouteilles d'eau et les serviettes bienvenues. Gally donna une grande claque dans le dos de Thomas qui le fit partir en avant.

« Tocard. C'est la dernière fois que tu fais un truc pareil. On te dis tu rentre pas, tu rentre pas et c'est tout. »

« Ouais, désolé. Mais on a gagné ! »

Gally ne répondit pas, fronçant seulement les sourcils. Newt arriva à ce moment et Thomas dit avant que le blond n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Oui, je sais, j'étais pas censé rentrer sur le terrain mais regarder blablabla. On a gagné, c'est l'important. »

Newt pinça les lèvres et dit :

« Comment va ton genoux ? »

Thomas haussa les sourcils, il l'avait complètement oublié

« Bien. Je ne sens rien. »

Newt hocha la tête puis parti voir Minho.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver tous ensembles chez Minho vers vingt et une heure. Thomas et Newt repartirent ensembles et se donnèrent rendez-vous chez Newt vers vingt heure trente. Le brun promis de ne pas être en retard cette fois. De toute façon il était bien trop excité pour réussir à s'endormir. L'ambiance dans l'habitacle de la voiture était électrique, le ventre de Thomas se retordit comme il commençait à en avoir l'habitude en la présence de son ami. Il chercha à dire quelque chose mais sa gorge était serrée. Ils arrivèrent en face de chez Thomas et il sortit de chez lui. Il arriva devant sa porte, voulut l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée. Sa mère n'était pas là. Elle était censée être là. Il porta machinalement sa à sa poche. Mais il n'avait pas ses clés. C'était une blague ? Ils n'avaient pas encore fait de double pour l'extérieur. Il posa son front sur la porte, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire : il avait besoin d'une douche et de vêtements propres et décents pour la soirée -pas son pauvre tee shirt noir. Il pouvait casser une vitre... puis se faire casser la gueule par sa mère.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix : il allait squatter la douche de Newt. Il se rendit donc vers la maison de son ami, appréhendant une fois de plus ses propres réactions. Il frappa et du attendre quelques secondes avant que son ami ne vienne lui ouvrir torse nu. La salive lui monta a la bouche. Il roula mentalement des yeux, se trouvant de plus en plus pathétique.

« Euh… ma mère est pas là et j'ai oublié mes clefs, je voulais savoir si je pouvais emprunter ta douche.. ?» demanda Thomas avec un petit sourire.

Newt pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Ouais, pas de problème, j'allais y aller. Mais passe en premier, tu sais où c'est. » répondit le blond en se poussant pour le laisser entrer.

« Non, non, vas-y j'irai après. » puis en lançant un regard suggestif vers le torse nu « Je ne voudrais pas t'interrompre. »

Newt haussa les épaules, un petit sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres et partit donc vers la salle de bain, intimant à Thomas de faire comme chez lui et de ne pas s'inquiéter parce que ses parents étaient absents. Ce dernier fit donc, se débarrassant de ses chaussures et se vautrant dans la canapé, allumant la télé sans faire attention au programme. Il allait devoir mettre son attitude au clair avec Newt, ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, allant de rougissement à ventre serré. Sans parler de ses obsessions ponctuelles pour ses yeux, ses lèvres… Plus récemment par son torse. Parce que Thomas ne s'était pas privé. Newt était vraiment pas mal, fin sans être maigre, ses os et ses muscles faisant onduler sa peau laiteuse et lisse. OK. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et prit une grande inspiration. Il n'était pas gay, il aimait trop les filles pour ça. Alors quoi ? C'était juste Newt ? Il ferma les yeux et se plongea une fois de plus dans son tourbillon de pensées qui ne le menaient à rien. Et comme à chaque fois, il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla avec un Newt à califourchon sur lui -mon dieu, cet homme allait le tuer- qui avait l'air d'être ennuyé que son ami se réveille. Le blond cacha rapidement ses bras derrière son dos, un air trop innocent sur le visage pour être sincère.

« Hey, Tommy, la douche est libre. »

Thomas déglutit et lui lança un regard qui disait à la fois ''sans dec, heureusement que tu me le dis, parce que le fait que tu sois ici, les cheveux mouillés gouttant sur mon visage n'est pas une preuve assez évidente pour que je la remarque'' et ''que viens-tu de faire et à quel point vais-je te le faire regretter ?''. Enfin, il espérait que c'est ce que ses prunelles allaient faire passer. En vérité, il avait juste les yeux plissés rivé dans ceux de son ami. Et les joues légèrement rouges. Le blond se redressa et libéra Thomas qui partit vers la salle de bain.

Il poussa un cris lorsqu'il vit son visage et le pénis qui y était dessiné. Newt avait de la chance que Thomas fut nu à ce moment, parce que sinon il l'aurait regretté. Le brun prit donc sa douche, veillant à effacer toute trace de stylos. Newt lui avait prêté un tee shirt, mais Thomas dut se contenter de son propre jean car ceux du blond étaient trop étroit pour lui.

Ils partirent donc, après que Thomas eu fait la promesse qu'il allait le faire regretter à son ami. Très fort.

Durant la soirée, Thomas évita le plus possible son ami blond, se concentrant sur les filles. Il fallait qu'il se change les esprits. De son côté, Newt détesta ça. En particulier cette fausse blonde platine, à la jupe particulièrement courte et définitivement vulgaire qui s'était assise à califourchon sur les jambe de Thomas qui était assis dans un fauteuil, la bouteille de vodka sur la table, à côté. La blonde agitait son décolleté sous le nez du brun, roucoulant à son oreille. Du coup, le blond, frustré et en colère (ce qui l'énervait encore plus) enchaînait verre sur verre. Tout comme son ami brun qui buvait carrément à la bouteille (NdA : à ne pas reproduire. Se bourrer la gueule n'est pas constructif ou très agréable. Bises.). Il n'arrivait clairement pas à accrocher à la fille. Déjà, elle était trop vulgaire pour lui. Ensuite, le regard noir que lui lançait son ami ne lui était pas passé inaperçus et son esprit se remplit d'images de Newt, et de ses lèvres, et de ses yeux, et de son torse… Une gorgée de plus devrait l'aider à trouver la fille à son goût.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Et il détesta ça au plus haut point. Il repoussa la fille et se dirigea vers son ami qu'il saisit par le bras et entraîna dehors, au même endroit où ils étaient allés l'autre fois.

Sauf qu'il ne s'assirent pas, Thomas plaqua le blond contre un arbre, l'avant bras en travers de son torse comme pour l'empêcher de partir et s'appuyant contre l'arbre de l'autre main, près du visage de l'autre. Il planta son regard dans le sien quelques secondes, se concentrant sur sa respiration, celle de son ami, ses prunelles plus noires que jamais, le plis de ses sourcils inquisiteurs, la courbe de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres. Il y déposa les siennes, sans réfléchir, se laissant juste aller. Il l'embrassa, les yeux fermés, faisant taire le tourbillon de paroles qui bourdonnait depuis trop longtemps dans son esprit.

Ce n'était pas doux, mais pressant, presque exigent. Le brun augmenta la pression de son avant bras, et joignis un peut plus fort leurs lèvres. Newt, sous le choc, s'agrippa au tee-shirt du brun, l'attirant à lui. Leurs cœurs cognaient contre leur poitrine. Ce n'était pas un baisé plein de tendresse, mais plus quelque chose de nécessaire, urgent.

Puis Thomas sépara leurs lèvres, posant son front sur l'épaule du brun.

« Putain mais qu'es-ce que je fous?! » dit-il d'un ton las, avec une voix un peu rauque qui fit frissonner le blond.

Newt ne savait pas quoi répondre. A vrai dire, il se posait la même question. Il venait de se faire larguer, et voilà qu'il se lançait dans une nouvelle histoire.

Le brun poussa un long soupir, reculant d'un pas sans croiser le regard du blond et lâcha :

« Laisse tomber. Oublie.. J'ai trop bu, je sais un peu paumé en ce moment… Oublie. »

Sans que Newt puisse répondre, il fit demis tour et partit rapidement vers la maison, prit ses affaires et se dirigea ver l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, la gorge serrée et la poitrine comme déchirée.

Newt, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les yeux embués par les larmes, se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, s'appuyant sur l'arbre, et s'appliqua à reprendre son souffle en essayant de rendre son esprit le plus vide de pensée possible. Il tremblait.

* * *

Hey!

Bon, la suite est arrivée assez vite, mais c'est parce que je mourrais d'envie d'écrire ce passage. *w*

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ;)

La suite va mettre un peu de temps, désolée, je veux bien réfléchir avant de l'écrire :3

Je vous laisse, bises ^^


	9. Partie 9

Il était presque midi. Le soleil passait à travers les volets, mais Thomas n'en avait rien à faire. Il aurait voulut dormir toute la journée. Et le lendemain aussi. Il était sous sa couette, luttant contre le mal de crâne et les images qui traversaient son esprit. Newt. Il l'avait embrassé. Et il se détestait pour avoir fait ça. C'était tellement irréfléchi !

Surtout qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait fait.

Il poussa un soupir, interrompant volontairement son flux de pensées pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était réveillé. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ça pour le moment. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait être fixé. Son ventre se serra.

Donc, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'embrasser quelqu'un ? La blonde sur ses genoux lui revint à l'esprit. Non. Ce n'était pas _quelqu'un_ , c'était Newt qu'il avait envie d'embrasser. Son mal de crâne le lancina un peu plus, mais il poursuivit.

Pourquoi Newt ?

C'était surtout à cette question qu'il coinçait. Pure attirance physique ? Après tout, il avait été pas mal obsédé par lui, ses yeux, ses lèvr... Bref.

Il se frotta les yeux. Alors quoi ? Il était juste attiré physiquement par Newt ? Il s'imagina embrasser quelqu'un qui avait l'apparence de Newt mais qui n'était pas lui. C'était pas terrible. Pas terrible du tout même.

Thomas n'était pas stupide ou aveugle, il savait bien où le menait ce raisonnement. Mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il ne voulait pas, parce que d'un, Newt était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un. Et ensuite, parce que c'était un garçon. Il n'avait rien contre ça, mais c'était tout de même perturbant. Il avait déjà été amoureux, mais jamais ne serais-ce qu'était attiré par un garçon. Il n'avait aucune expérience. Une relation était une relation. Mais les sentiments, les ressentits, les attitudes ne sont pas les même d'un sexe à l'autre.

Thomas s'assit dans son lit, s'adossant à la tête de lit et rabattit ses jambes contre son torse. Il posa son front sur ses genoux et se murmura pour lui-même : « Allez, Thomas. Accepte et fait face. C'est pas la mort. »

Il prit une inspiration et..

« Thomas, il y a quelqu'un pour toi en bas ! » lui cria sa mère d'en bas. Il sursauta, frustré.

La grande révélation serait pour plus tard. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas son ami blond en bas, parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas près à lui faire face et expliquer son geste et ses conséquences.

Mais ce n'était que Térésa. Thomas se demanda en lui même si elle allait passer chaque lendemain de fête, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour passer du temps ensembles.

« Hey, Tom, comment tu vas ? » dit elle d'un air inquiet quand elle le vit apparaître.

« Bof, un peu la gueule de bois. Mais ça va passer. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle hésitât un peu avant de répondre, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien.. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu es partit précipitamment hier soir, et tu n'avais pas l'air bien du tout. Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Thomas se renfrogna derechef. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'en parler avec elle. Mais pas du tout. A vrai dire, il avait juste envie d'être seul, réfléchir à la situation et savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

« Écoute, Térésa. Ça va, d'accord ? C'est pas grand-chose, et rien que tu puisse arranger. Alors t'en fais pas. T'aurais pas du venir pour ça. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, peu satisfaite de la réponse.

« Mais Tom on est... »

« Non, Térésa. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Un point c'est tout. » il l'avait dit un peu plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulut.

Elle était clairement contrariée maintenant.

« Très bien, je m'en vais alors. »

Elle attendait clairement que Thomas lui dise de rester. Mais il n'en avait pas envie et il était trop fatigué pour ça.

Il hocha donc la tête et la raccompagna à la porte. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Newt en train de remonter l'allée. Son cœur rata un battement puis se mit à battre fort, trop fort parce que ça lui faisait presque mal. Térésa croisa le blond qui avait un peu hésité dans sa démarche en voyant Thomas et lui dit bonjour d'un sourire.

Le blond finit son trajet jusqu'à être en face de Thomas qui avait la gorge sèche. Il se força à déglutir pour répondre au ''salut'' de son ami.

« Salut, Newt. »

Le cerveaux de Thomas avait clairement décidé d'abandonner ses fonctions parce qu'il resta figé là, à ne savoir que faire.

« Je peux rentrer ? » tenta le blond.

Son ami hocha la tête et le laissa passer, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Sa mère vint dire bonjour à Newt et annonça à Thomas qu'elle allait travailler. Il eut presque envie de lui demander de le prendre avec elle. Il avait envie d'être absolument partout sauf ici.

Il monta dans sa chambre, suivit par son ami.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et Newt sur le lit encore défait.

Le brun évitait tout contact visuel. Son ami n'aurait pas pu attendre un peu avant de venir ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Sa gorge se serra. Il était amoureux de Newt. Il eu envie de pleurer tellement il se sentait dans la merde.

« Écoute, Tommy. Je sais que t'as pas vraiment envie d'être là en ce moment, mais on doit avoir cette conversation. Parce que sinon on va ressasser ça chacun dans notre coin, et on va se retrouver lundi et on trouvera jamais le bon moment pour en parler. Alors autant mettre les choses au clair maintenant, ça nous évitera de nous torturer. »

Thomas prit une grande inspiration. Il n'était pas le seul à se torturer les esprits dans cette histoire. Cela avait aussi touché Newt. Dont il était amoureux. Il bloquait là dessus.

Il n'arrivait à réfléchir, à savoir quoi répondre.

« Tommy, dit quelque chose parce que ça devient pesant. »

Le brun était totalement paniqué. Que devait-il faire ? Dire à son ami ses sentiments ? Prétendre comme si de rien n'était et préserver leur amitié ?

Amitié. Thomas n'étais pas sûr de vouloir s'en contenter. Il leva son regard sur son ami. A vrai dire, il avait plus envie d'un baisé que d'une amitié. Parce qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il roula des yeux, il bloquait vraiment dessus.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, las d'attendre.

« Bon, si tu veux pas parler, c'est pas grave, je vais partir... »

« Je ne me souviens pas de hier soir. J'étais trop bourré. Il s'est passé un truc ? »

Thomas était si peu convainquant qu'il se fit pitié lui-même.

Newt, franchement énervé, se leva et attrapa Thomas par le col, le levant et poussant contre le bureau si fort que le brun fut presque obligé de s'y asseoir

« Te fous pas de ma gueule ! »

« Ok. Désolé. Newt.. Newtie, je suis désolé. C'est juste que je réfléchissait à ça justement avant que tu arrives, et là je sais pas quoi répondre parce que je ne sais pas moi même où j'en suis. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé comme ça, j'aurais pas du, c'était pas un truc à faire. Pardon. »

Newt ne défronça pas des sourcils.

« Soit franc avec moi Thomas -cela lui fit bizarre d'être appelé comme ça par son ami, il n'en avait plus l'habitude- pourquoi m'as tu embrassé ? »

Le cœur du brun battait beaucoup trop fort, il avait la tête qui tournait. Il regarda le blond dans les yeux sans oser répondre.

« Es-tu toujours amoureux d'Alby ? » fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire.

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Newt ondulèrent lorsqu'il la serra.

« Qu'es ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Thomas se maudit. Pourquoi il ne disait pas franchement qu'il était amoureux de lui ?

La réponse lui arriva en pleine figure. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire jeter.

Il prit une inspiration.

« Je t'aime, Newt. Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé. »

Newt le lâcha et recula comme s'il venait de prendre un coup. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais Thomas le devança :

« C'est bon, je sais que tu es amoureux d'Alby. Et je me doute que tu n'ai pas envie de te lancer dans une relation maintenant. Ça va, t'en fais pas. Amis ça me suffit. »

Il avait un peu menti sur la fin mais il ne voulait pas faire culpabiliser son ami. Ni le perdre.

Le blond resta silencieux, mais on voyait sur son front qu'il réfléchissait. Le brun aurait voulut qu'il parle, qu'il dise quelque chose, parce que là il était pas vraiment au top de son moral et que si l'autre restait silencieux, il allait se mettre à pleurer.

« Je... je ne pensais pas que tu... » commença t'il avant de s'arrêter.

Thomas s'appuya un peu plus sur le bureau derrière lui, ses jambes tremblaient.

« C'est bon, Newt, je sais que... » sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Thomas détourna le regard. Quelle journée de merde.

Newt avait envie de dire quelque chose, la détresse de son ami le rendait malade. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le rassurer, mais il n'était pas sûr de ses propres sentiments. Il ne voulait pas commencer quelque chose et le regretter plus tard. Il se tenait donc là, impuissant face à son ami qui luttait contre les larmes.

« Newt, tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je décide que je n'en ai rien à faire que tu ne m'aime pas et que je te saute dessus. »

Le blond hocha la tête, regrettant presque d'être venu pour avoir cette conversation. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et rentra chez lui.

Thomas s'écroula par terre, les joues trempées de larmes. Quelle journée de merde.

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **Je plaisante ^^**

Comme d'hab' j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, vous êtes top!

Bises. ^^


	10. Partie 10

Le lundi matin, Thomas était prêt dix minutes avant que son ami ne vienne frapper. Il fallait que tout aille bien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rougisse, ou qu'il ait l'air gêné. Il a dit que ça allait, alors il fallait que ça aille. Il respira un bon coup, terrant au plus profond de lui ses larmes et sa tristesse. Amis.

On tocca, il ouvrit avec un grand sourire et son « Salut Newtie » habituel.

Mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Dès qu'il le vu, il n'eut qu'une envie, c'était de partir. De plus, son ami l'avait regardé avec un air inquiet. Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le bus et dans celui-ci, Thomas prétendis dormir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Thomas fut assommé de questions. Pourquoi il était partit de la fête si tôt ? C'était grave ? Il avait pas l'air très bien… La cloche sonna avant que Thomas ait craqué et ait juste dit à ses amis d'aller se faire voir.

Durant le TP d'SVT, Minho s'arrangea pour être avec lui. Thomas faisait l'expérience et l'asiatique lui racontait sa soirée, lui disant qu'après être partit, la belle blonde était venu le voir. Il finit par lâcher, sans aucune transition :

« Il s'est passé un truc avec Newt ? »

Thomas blêmit, son ami n'était pas aveugle. Le brun secoua la tête, disant d'un ton morose

« C'est pas tes affaires laisse tomber. C'est déjà réglé. »

En fait, c'était ça qui faisait le plus souffrir Thomas. C'était réglé. A peine il avait découvert ses sentiments qu'ils étaient déjà repoussés. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'espérer, ou de se préparer à ce qu'il n'y ai pas de suite. Cette relation était morte dans l'œuf. Il serra la machoire, luttant contre un sentiment de perte qui lui enserrait le torse.

Il allait falloir du temps. Pour accepter ses sentiments, puis apprendre à vivre avec et enfin pour les faire disparaître.

Il passa le reste de la journée à éviter Newt, restant avec Minho. Même si ce dernier ne désespérait pas d'avoir des réponses, il ne le faisait pas souffrir par sa seule présence. En pensant à ça, Thomas se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas la présence de Newt qui lui posait un problème en fait. C'était plutôt le _manque_ de présence. Newt était là, mais ce n'était qu'un ami. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher, ou passer du temps avec lui, partager comme il pourrait le faire en étant en couple. Et c'était ce qui le tuait. C'était d'avoir découvert qu'il demandait bien plus à son ami que ce qu'il ne voudrait jamais lui offrir.

Le lendemain ce fut la même chose. Puis le jour d'après aussi. Le seul moment qu'ils partageaient maintenant c'était le bus. Thomas en était triste, il voulait passer du temps avec lui, même simplement en tant qu'amis. C'est ce qui devait se passer. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas tout de suite. Il fallait attendre un peu que la plaie s'apaise.

Le weekend arriva et Thomas le prit comme une délivrance. Il allait pouvoir se rouler en boule sous sa couette et faire son deuil. Passer à autre chose. Il sécha l'entraînement de basket. Le samedi soir, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Sa mère était absente, il descendit donc ouvrir. Il s'attendait à voir Térésa mais c'est une crinière blonde aux yeux noirs furibonds qui se tenait en face de lui. Le ventre de Thomas se serra derechef, sa gorge se noua et son cœur rata quelques battements. Putain. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? Il voulait le faire souffrir un maximum ou quoi ?!

Voyant que le brun ne disait rien, le blond dit :

« Salut. » puis attendit un peu. Devant l'absence de réaction, il continua « A quoi tu joues exactement Tommy? »

Thomas serra la mâchoire, carrément en colère, mais ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation.

Les prunelles de Newt semblèrent devenir encore plus noires. Il attrapa le bras de Thomas, le poussant à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied en arrière sans même se retourner. Il entraîna Thomas jusque dans sa chambre, ferma la porte d'un coup d'épaule et plaqua le brun contre le mur, appuyant sur lui de tout son poids.

« Je croyais qu'on était censé rester amis malgré tout ! » lui cracha t'il presque. « Et là, tu m'ignore ! »

Si Thomas n'avait pas était si furibond, il se serait demandé pourquoi son ami était aussi en colère. Mais là, il voyait juste rouge. Il avait prévu de passer le weekend à oublier son ami, pour JUSTEMENT pouvoir rester ami avec lui sans se mettre à fantasmer sur ses lèvres ou quelque partie de son corps et se dire à quel point il voulait passer du temps avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour regarder un film ou bouffer des crêpes. Et voila qu'il se pointe, condamnant ses efforts à néant.

« Je t'aime Newt, putain. Je t'aime et pas comme il le faudrait pour qu'on soit juste amis. » Newt blêmit légèrement, et ses prunelles perdirent un peu de leur brûlant. Mais Thomas continua, laissant sortir le torrent de paroles qui se déchaînait depuis le début de la semaine dans sa tête. « Et toi tu ne m'aime pas. Et je m'en fous, je veux dire, je te le reproche pas. Tu aimes Alby, c'est comme ça. Et crois moi, je veux qu'on reste amis, j'en ai besoin. Mais pour le moment, ta présence me fait plus souffrir que ton absence. » Son ton était maintenant presque suppliant « Comprend moi, Newt, j'ignorais la semaine dernière l'existence de ces sentiments. Je les découvre et dans l'heure j'apprends qu'ils sont voués à la solitude. Ça fait mal. » Puis sa voix se durcit à nouveau « Mais je te trouve égoïste de me reprocher d'être distant avec toi ! Tu n'étais pas mieux avec Alby. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, au final, c'est pas comme si nous étions amis de longue date. On ne se connaît que depuis quelques semaines ! » A ces mots, Newt recula, le visage baissé, sans un mot.

Thomas respira un grand coup et regarda l'homme qu'il aimait et le faisait tant souffrir.

« Tommy… Je sais que je ne suis pas juste de te demander ça. Mais... » il regarda le brun dans les yeux « je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. » Le cœur de Thomas se mit à battre plus fort. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression de Newt…

« Quoi, Newtie, on ne peut pas se passer de moi ? » dit le brun avec un sourire presque carnassier. Le blond ne répondit rien, passant juste sa main dans ses cheveux, préoccupé.

Quelque chose se brisa dans Thomas. Il avança sur Newt, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce que le haut de ses cuisses cognent contre le bureau :

« Newt… Dis moi, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ? » le ton était entre la plaisanterie et la supplication.

Le brun remarqua que la respiration du blond était saccadée et qu'il évitait de le regarder dans les yeux. Il déglutit et dit, sans regarder le brun

« Je sais pas… Je comprends pas. »

Puis le blond planta ses prunelles dans celles du brun, et celui-ci eu du mal à trouver sa respiration. A vrai dire, il crevait d'envie de prendre les lèvres du blond.

« Newt, je t'aime. Et si il y a le moindre espoir que toi aussi tu... »

Sa phrase mourut dans les lèvres de Newt qui venait de l'embrasser. Sa main agrippait les cheveux bruns au dessus de la nuque. Ce baisé n'avait rien à voir avec leur premier. Il était beaucoup plus doux et tendre. Thomas avait les yeux grands ouverts et le corps tendu comme un arc. Son esprit était blanc et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne comprenait pas.

Newt rompit l'étreinte, se qui procura à Thomas une grande sensation de froid. Il avait envie de pleurer tant ses émotions partaient dans tous les sens.

« Je t'en pris, Tommy, je t'en pris, je... » les mots du blond se perdirent dans sa gorge et il fronça les sourcils pour trouver les mots justes.

Thomas en voulait plus. Il attrapa la tête de Newt en dessous de l'oreille, la main sur la mâchoire. De l'autre main, il poussa sa hanche, pour que le blond soit presque obligé de s'asseoir sur le bureau. Il plongea sur ses lèvres, le cœur tapant trop fort contre sa cage thoracique. Il sentait le souffle saccadé de Newt, il sentit sa main agripper à son tee-shirt, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui. Le blond répondit à son baisé, d'abord timide, puis plus passionné. Thomas mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieur de Newt, mais lorsqu'il sentit la pointe de la langue de l'anglais contre ses lèvres, il recula violemment.

Sans même reprendre son souffle, il dit :

« Newt… Je peux pas… je veux dire, je ne veux pas que tu ais pitié, ok ? Je ne veux pas t'embrasser si ce n'est pas un sentiment réciproque. »

Lorsqu'il vit la mine de Newt s'effondrer, il regretta d'avoir rompu leur baisé et de ne pas avoir baisé cet homme tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il se donna une claque mentale pour de telles idées. Ça n'allait pas l'aider.

« Tommy… Je ne suis pas sûr... » le blond se prit la tête dans les mains, visiblement torturé de l'intérieur « Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas que tu sois loin de moi, ça j'en suis sûr. Mais c'est du pourquoi dont je ne suis pas sûr. »

« Tu aimes Alby. »

« ça non plus ne j'en suis pas sûr. » dit le blond avec un sourire triste et désolé.

Thomas prit une grande inspiration.

« Si tu étais amoureux de moi, tu le saurais. Newtie, c'est bon, je t'ai dis. Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de me rendre mes sentiments. Juste, laisse moi un peu de temps, ok ? Je te promets que ça reviendra comme avant »

Newt secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas que ce soit comme avant. »

Thomas était perdu.

« Cette soirée-là, j'ai détesté que tu sois avec cette pouffiasse. Je déteste aussi que tu sois aussi proche de Térésa -surtout qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose, c'est de sortir avec toi. Et j'ai détesté cette semaine où tu as passé ton temps à m'éviter, tu étais tout le temps avec Minho, et ça avait l'air de te suffire. »

Thomas eu presque envie de sourire de la jalousie de son ami. Mais à vrai dire, le sentiment qui dominait c'était l'espoir.

« Newt… Je voudrais pas avoir l'air de sauter aux conclusions… Mais à moins que tu sois comme ça avec tous tes amis, ça m'a bien l'air d'être de l'amour. »

Le blond le fusilla du regard.

« Je sais de quoi ça à l'air. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi! Il y a quelques jours à peine, j'étais amoureux d'Alby, et là, tu débarques, tu m'embrasses et tu chamboule tout. Je ne sais pas si ces sentiments sont sincères ou si c'est juste parce que je veux trouver du réconfort. »

Ça avait du sens. Mais Thomas s'en foutait, les sentiments étaient là, même si ce n'était que des leurres.

« Dans ce cas, tombe réellement amoureux de moi. » dit le brun d'un air aguicheur.

Le blond pouffa puis finit par se mettre à rire, entraînant Thomas avec lui. Ils rigolèrent pendant un bon moment, terminant tous les deux assis par terre, côte à côte et adossés au lit, silencieux.

Newt finit par dire au bout de quelques minutes :

« Fais en sorte que je tombe réellement amoureux de toi. »

« Je devrais pas avoir trop de mal, j'ai tellement de charme. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu es déjà totalement amoureux de moi. »

Newt ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. C'était possible.

* * *

Hey!

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. J'ai bien galéré à l'écrire, j'espère que ça ira _

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes cools, ça me fait juste super plaisir! :3

Je vous laisse et vous dit à la prochaine, je n'ai toujours pas de date, et avec Hannibal qui sort bientôt, je vais probablement avoir encore moins de temps pour écrire U_U

Mais promis, je post la suite dès que possible!

Bises


	11. Partie 11

Le lundi matin, à l'arrêt de bus, Thomas se sentait con. Comment il était censé faire tomber Newt amoureux de lui ? Le draguer. Il frissonna tant cette idée lui semblait bizarre. Il n'avait jamais dragué sérieusement et n'aimait pas vraiment ça. De plus, il s'était sentit débile et cramé dès la première seconde les rares fois où il avait essayé.

Alors quoi ? Le faire rire ? Le charmer ? Lui offrir des fleurs, des cadeaux ? Il était paumé. Il regarda son ami, encore un peu endormi. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire pour faire tomber cet homme amoureux de lui ?

« Tu sais, Tommy, le regard qui provoque le coup de foudre, c'est pas en me foudroyant du regard que ça va marcher. »

Le brun ne releva pas.

A la cantine, il s'arrangea pour être en face de lui, puis se sentit une fois de plus ridicule car le blond l'avait remarqué. Il le détestait au moins autant qu'il l'aimait.

Du coup Thomas l'ignora durant tout le repas, se concentrant sur Chuck qui parlait comme à son habitude de tout et de rien. Ce qui, à la plus grande satisfaction du brun, fit grincer les dents de Newt.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme ça, Thomas faisant des tentatives maladroites dont Newt souriait.

Mais au moment de se dire au revoir, devant chez Thomas, celui-ci saisit le blond par le bras, l'attirant à lui et lui fit un bisou à la commissure des lèvres et partit sans se retourner en lançant un ''salut à demain'' désinvolte. Il avait au moins réussi ça.

Le mercredi, à l'entraînement, Thomas se défonça comme jamais. Gally le félicita (ce qui était une chose bien rare) et Chuck sur le bord du terrain ne cessait de pousser des exclamations de surprise et d'étonnement. Mais Thomas avait besoin de se donner comme ça, d'évacuer la pression et le stress des derniers jours.

Une fois l'entraînement fini, il rejoignis Newt, adossé au mur près des vestiaires. Le brun secouait son tee shirt au niveau du ventre, dévoilant par intermittence son ventre musclé. Ce que le blond remarqua et évita de regarder. Thomas le vit et enleva carrément son tee shirt.

« Fais chaud, hein ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules, se focalisant sur les yeux de son ami, histoire d'éviter de se mettre à baver.

« Dis, Newt, ça te dis de passer à la maison, ce soir ? Ma mère travaille. »

« C'est pour ça que tu t'exhibe ? Pour me donner un avant goût ? » railla le blond.

« Eh bien, a toi de voir si tu veux la suite. » renchérit Thomas, tirant sur l'élastique de son short avec un clin d'œil. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

« Ok, je passerai, mais garde tes vêtements sur toi, ok ? »

Le brun fit une moue faussement déçue et partit se changer, disant à son ami de passer vers dix neuf heure.

L'heure arriva et Newt aussi. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Thomas, montant avec eux une gigantesque pizza avec des boissons. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit, face à face. Ils discutèrent pas mal, riant un peu. Le blond lui parla un peu de lui, de son passé. Thomas était fasciné, Newt avait une sorte de part d'ombre, un espace remplit de ténèbres. Il mourrait d'envie de découvrir cette part de son ami, se demandant si quelqu'un avant lui l'avait découverte. Si c'était le cas, il en serait un peu jaloux.

« Newtie, ça te dit on joue à action ou vérité ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

« T'inquiète, je te violerai pas » dit le brun pour le rassurer.

Le blond haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel

« Ca me va. Qui commence ? »

« A toi l'honneur, mon cher Newtie. »

Ce dernier leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel. Ce surnom lui hérissait les poils.

« Ok… Action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité. »

Le blond réfléchit quelques secondes.

« A quel point la vie d'avant ton déménagement te manque ? »

« Mes amis me manquent, ma maison et mon quartier aussi, mais moins. Mais pas tant que ça, je suis du genre a aimer le changement, rester cloîtré dans le même endroit pendant des années, c'est pas pour moi. Il faut que je bouge. »

Newt hocha la tête.

« A toi, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité aussi. »

Le brun fit la moue, déçu.

« Très bien. Avec combien de personnes es-tu sortis ? »

Newt rougis un peu. Il n'était pas du genre à s'étaler sur sa vie sentimentale.

« Deux. »

Thomas haussa les sourcils, l'engagent à en dire davantage. Mais Newt enchaîna tout de suite sur un ''action ou vérité ?''.

« Vérité. » bougonna le brun.

« As-tu déjà été amoureux ? Avant moi je veux dire... »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait ce genre de sentiment. Après, il avait déjà été très attaché à une personne.

« Oui… Une fois. Action ou vérité ? »

« Action. »

Thomas réfléchit, hésitant, se mordant les lèvres.

« Embrasse moi. »

Newt devint tout rouge.

« Eh ! Mais t'avais dis… »

« Que je te violerai pas. Et c'est pas le cas. Alors soit tu le fais, sois t'as un gage. Et crois moi, tu préférerai m'embrasser toute la nuit que de subir mon gage. » son ton était franchement sadique.

Les yeux de Newt envoyèrent des éclairs, mais Thomas n'en avait rien à faire. Le blond se pencha donc en avant, posant sa main près des hanches du brun, sur le lit, pour garder l'équilibre, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Ce n'était pas vraiment un baisé, mais plus un petit smack. Le blond recula et se rassit comme précédemment.

« Mouais, c'est pas vraiment un baisé. »

« T'avais pas précisé. Action ou vérité ? »

« Action. »

« Enlève ton tee-shirt. »

Le brun fit les yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? Tu devrais être le seul à en profiter ? » dit le blond

Thomas haussa les épaules et enleva son haut. Newt détailla le brun avec un regard perçant, embarrassant le brun. Ce gars le faisait exprès !

« Action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité »

« Depuis combien de temps tu aimais Alby ? » demanda le brun.

L'expression de Newt se ferma un peu.

« Plusieurs mois. Je sais pas exactement. Lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, les sentiments étaient déjà là depuis un moment... »

Thomas serra la mâchoire, faisant onduler ses muscles près des joues. Ce que Newt trouva assez sexy, il fallait l'avouer.

« Quoi, jaloux ? » dit le blond en tirant la langue

« Pfff, jamais de la vie. Vérité pour moi aussi. »

« Accepterais-tu de sortir avec Térésa si elle te demandait ? »

« Bien sur que non, c'est toi que j'aime. »

Les joues de Newt rosirent un peu. Il hocha la tête.

« Vérité pour moi encore. »

« C'est bon, je te demanderai plus de m'embrasser, tu embrasse trop mal. » railla Thomas.

« Tocard. Vérité quand même. »

« Dis m'en plus sur ta jambe. Ton accident. »

Le visage de Newt s'assombrit carrément. Il se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Qu'es ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Tout. » lui répondit Thomas.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration.

« C'est pas une bonne idée, Tommy. »

« Je m'en fous. »

Le blond planta son regard de cette manière qui lui était si personnelle et qui faisait frissonner Thomas.

« Comme tu veux... » il se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots, le regard perdu sur un point invisible « J'ai eu un moment assez nul dans ma vie. Je sortais avec un gars, il était tout pour moi. » Thomas serra encore une fois la mâchoire, Newt l'ignora et continua « Mais il était torturé, brisé. Il avait perdu son frère jumeau, et ses parents n'en avait rien à faire de lui, c'était pas vraiment le fils modèle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais il était tellement vivant. Je sais pas comment te dire. » il fit une petite pause « Il était vivant et me rendait vivant. » Sa voix tremblait un peu « Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui lui importait dans ce monde, c'était la moto, la vitesse, la dangerosité. Il conduisait comme un malade, il m'avait dit un jour que les seuls moments où il se sentait totalement vivant, c'était quand il frôlait la mort, lorsque la moto était presque couchée dans les virages et qu'il était si près d'elle qu'il aurait put embrasser la mort en personne. Et puis un jour, il a mal prit un virage. Il est tombé dans le coma, il y est resté pendant plusieurs mois. Pendant ce temps, j'attendais, j'espérai. » Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de retenir les sanglots qui naissaient dans sa gorge sèche « Mais il ne s'est pas réveillé, alors ses parents, ne voulant pas ''payer pour un cadavre'' l'ont débranché. Je n'ai pas les mots pour te dire à quel point j'étais détruits. J'étais un gouffre. Je cherchais un moyen de m'en échapper. » il avait les larmes aux yeux « Alors j'ai pris sa moto, et j'ai roulé. Mais j'étais nul, je ne savais pas bien conduire, j'allais trop vite, je voulais, comme lui, me sentir vivant. Parce que j'étais comme mort, Tommy, j'étais une épave. La moto a dérapé et elle s'est couchée sur le sol alors que j'étais encore dessus, coinçant ma jambe en dessous. Elle a glissé sur plusieurs mètres. Et je ne suis même pas mort. Sur le moment, j'aurais préféré mourir. » il s'interrompit quelques secondes, hésitant. « Puis j'ai rencontré Alby, il m'a fait sortir du gouffre, petit à petit. Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour que j'ai pour lui, mais plus de la reconnaissance. Il est tout pour moi, s'il n'avait pas été là, je serais probablement mort ou pire que ça aujourd'hui. »

Thomas ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'une telle chose soit arrivée à son ami. Il était tellement toujours souriant, c'était celui qui motivait le groupe, donnait le sourire, faisait que tout le monde allait bien. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de prendre son ami dans ses bras, le consoler.

« Newt… Je… Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais pas du poser la question, je suis trop con. »

« Non, c'est bon Tommy, si j'avais pas voulu répondre, je ne l'aurais pas fait. »

Newt luttait contre les larmes, et Thomas se sentait plus impuissant que jamais. Il s'approcha de son ami et le prit doucement dans ses bras, frottant son dos dans un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant.

« Tu sais tirer la situation à ton avantage, toi ! » dit le blond avec un sourire que Thomas ne vit pas.

« Non ! Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas pour... »

« Je sais, tocard, je sais, je plaisantais. Merci. »

Thomas n'était pas vraiment dans une position confortable. Il était assis sur ses talons, en face de Newt qui était en tailleur, dos au mur. Thomas pivota donc, sans lâcher son ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adossé au mur, Newt assis sur ses jambes qu'il avait étendues devant lui. Il avait un bras derrière les épaules du blond et il ne savait pas quoi faire de l'autre. Il aurait voulut la passer devant le ventre du blond et poser sa main sur sa hanche, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Newt vit son malaise et attrapa la main libre de son ami, croisant leurs doigts, qu'il posa sur sa cuisse.

« Ne te fais pas d'idée, hein, Tommy. » murmura le blond près de l'oreille du brun.

Puis il cala sa tête sous le menton du brun, prenant une grande inspiration et tentant de calmer sa respiration. Thomas continuait de décrire des cercles dans le dos sur son ami, les yeux clos, profitant de la sensation de le tenir dans ses bras. Si seulement il pouvait l'aimer, jamais de la vie il ne le laisserai seul.

« Jamais je ne mourrais. Je serais toujours là. » dit le brun, si bas que Newt put à peine l'entendre.

Il rigola doucement.

« Tu peux mourir n'importe quand, tocard. T'as vu comment t'es empoté ? T'as déjà faillit mourir »

« Je t'aime, Newt. Et même si tu ne m'aime pas, même si tu viens à me détester, je serai là. »

Thomas le savait. Ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air, pour réconforter son ami et gagner des points. Il serait là pour lui, même si ses sentiments disparaissaient. Lui, serait là.

Le blond ne répondit rien, sa gorge était trop serrée. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de serrer un peu plus la main de son ami.

* * *

Hey!

Comme d'hab' j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé et pas aimé, ça m'aide à m'améliorer ;)

A la prochaine,

Bises ^^


	12. Partie 12

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position et Thomas ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercé par la respiration de son ami. Newt le laissa dormir quelques minutes, mais il avait des fourmis dans les jambes et bougea un peu pour se leva. Cependant le brun n'était pas de cet avis et resserra la prise autour de son ami :

« Où crois-tu aller, Newtie. » dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil, assez sexy.

« Je ne sens plus mes jambes. »

« M'en fous, je suis bien là… Et puis tu sens bon. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et s'extirpa tant bien que mal des bras de son ami, qui le regarda avec un regard qui disait ''je suis pas content du tout, revient ici, tu es mon mien''. Le blond n'en avait rien à faire et dégourdis ses jambes en faisant des allers retours dans la chambre de Thomas, regardant par la même occasion la décoration. Qui était plutôt pauvre, il fallait l'avouer. Il n'y avait dans la chambre du brun que le nécessaire, pas de cadres, ou quelquonque objet décoratif.

« T'as pas fini de déballer les cartons ? Ta chambre est plutôt vide en fait... »

« Non, j'ai finis, j'ai juste pas de déco, je sais jamais quoi mettre. »

« Tu pourrais mettre des photos par exemple. »

« de quoi ? »

« Tes amis »

Thomas fit la moue, pensif. Puis il se leva, atttrapa son portable sur le bureau et dit à Newt :

« Ouais, t'as raison. » et il s'approcha de son ami, l'attrapant par la taille et levant son portable afin que leurs têtes apparaissent à l'écran « Sourit, Newtie. »

Celui-ci voulut se décaler avant que le brun n'ai eu le temps de prendre la photo mais échoua. Thomas eu donc une photo de Newt, les sourcils froncés, et lui, souriant comme un débile.

« Tocard, supprime ça, c'est moche. »

Le brun verrouilla son portable et l'enfouis dans sa poche avant que le blond ne puisse l'attraper.

Thomas regarda par la fenêtre, et dit d'un air triste :

« Es-ce que je suis stupide d'espérer que tu m'aime un jour ? »

Le visage de Newt se décomposa tant l'air de son ami était empreint de douleur.

« Tommy, je... »

« Laisse tomber, Newt, je plaisante ! T'as rien à dire là-dessus, je te lâcherai pas de sitôt ! »

Newt ne soutint pas son regard, tournant ses prunelles vers ses pieds. Il savait qu'il était cruel de faire espérer son ami comme ça. Mais en vérité, ce n'était pas les sentiments qui posaient un problème, c'était lui-même. Il avait peur de souffrir une fois de plus, il avait peur de perdre Thomas, de devoir une fois de plus remonter cette pente.

« Bon, aller, faisons quelque chose ! » dit le brun d'un ton enjoué. « Tu as des envies particulières ? »

« Je veux me baigner... » dit le blond en pensant à des paysages de bord de mer, ensoleillés.

« Ouais, on pourrait… Y'a un lac pas loin. Bon, il est privé, mais on peut toujours y aller, les propriétaires verrons rien. »

Le blond leva les sourcils, il n'avait pas été sérieux. Il regarda le brun et sentit son coeur s'emballer. Ce mec était juste tellement enjoué pour tout, il n'hésitait devant rien. Newt serra les dents. Il se laissait aller, ses sentiments partaient un peu trop dans tous les sens.

Comme le blond ne disait rien, Thomas dit :

« Si ça te dis, hein. On peut faire autre chose sinon, regarder un film ou un truc du genre... »

« Non, j'ai envie de me baigner, allons-y. »

Thomas sourit et ils se mirent en route, se disant qu'ils se baigneraient en caleçon parce que Thomas n'avait pas de maillot de bain.

Il arrivèrent au lac. C'était un endroit isolé, entouré de sapins. La nuit n'était pas totalement tombée et le ciel était d'un bleu sombre, se reflétant dans l'eau calme du lac. On entendait quelques grillons et grenouilles et le vent qui passait entre les branches des arbres. L'air était doux, l'herbe encore tiède. Au milieu du lac, il y avait une petite île seulement peuplée d'un sole pleureur dont les branches caressaient la surface de l'eau.

Du coin de l'œil, Newt vit Thomas enlever son tee shirt et il l'imita. En quelques secondes, ils furent en caleçon. Aucun d'eux n'avait osé parler, ne voulant pas casser l'ambiance unique de ce lieux.

Thomas s'avança vers le lac, suivit de près par Newt dont la peau laiteuse semblait de porcelaine sous les rayons encore faibles de la lune. Ses yeux semblaient encore plus noirs qu'a leur habitude et contrastaient avec l'or de ses cheveux.

Ceux de Thomas paraissaient noirs comme le charbon et sa peau de cuivre.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux en même temps dans le lac, faisant de légers remous. Thomas regarda Newt, une fois qu'ils se furent arrêté, l'eau leur arrivant au dessus de la taille.

Il trouva Newt extrêmement beau et définitivement pas assez _sien_. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait se désir de possession. Il n'était pas vraiment fan de ça, mais c'était quelque chose d'incontrôlé. Quand il le voyait, il voulait pouvoir hurler au monde ''cet homme m'appartient !''

Il déplaça sa main sous l'eau et attrapa les doigts frais de l'anglais. Celui-ci rendit son étreinte, mélangeant ses doigts à ceux du brun. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, faisant frissonner Thomas devant l'intensité de ces prunelles qu'ils connaissaient par cœur mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se lasser.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et la température de son corps augmenter. Ça n'allait pas, c'était de pire en pire. Le blond occupait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit. C'était dangereux, parce que Thomas n'était même pas sûr que ses sentiments soient réciproques un jour. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer à cette éventualité. Il n'était plus sûr du tout de pouvoir un jour revenir à un simple sentiment d'amitié.

Newt, de son côté, essayait de comprendre le tourbillon qui lui servait de pensée. Une part de lui lui disait de foncer, que Thomas était un type génial, et qu'il l'aimait. L'autre lui disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Qu'il pouvait souffrir, qu'il était trop simple de tout perdre. Il se retrouvait figé, tiraillé par ces deux parts de lui-même.

Il vit Thomas lever la main vers lui et la poser sur son torse, là où il pouvait entendre le cœur du blond battre. Et il battait, fort. Le brun ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la mélodie simple et régulière que constituait ce muscle. Le blond en profita pour l'observer. Son teint hâlé parsemé de grains de beauté, ses lèvres, son nez tellement adorable, ses cils aussi sombres que ses cheveux. Puis il descendit sur son torse et pinça les lèvres, jaloux. Il était carrément musclé.

« Jaloux ? » dit le brun, rompant le silence installé depuis un moment et faisant sursauter le blond.

« Ouais, j'avoue… » répondit-ils après quelques secondes.

Le brun contracta tous ses muscles, faisant à la fois enrager et baver le blond.

« Tu peux toucher si tu veux » dit-il pour rire avec un clin d'œil

Mais le blond le prit au sérieux et posa sa main près des clavicules du brun, sentant la chaleur de sa peau. Il descendit sa main lentement, faisant frissonner sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le pauvre Thomas totalement prit au dépourvu. Lorsque la main de Newt arriva au niveau de l'abdomen, le brun se contracta et sentit son ventre se tordre. Il attrapa le poignet de Newt et le suspendit en l'air, loin de lui. Il regarda la main de son ami comme si il détenait une arme de destruction massive dans sa paume.

« Ok, Newtie, c'est pas une bonne idée. » sa propre voix lui sembla bizarre, plus rauque que d'habitude.

« Mais tu as dit... »

« Je pensais pas que tu le ferais ! »

A vrai dire, le brun ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le blond avait fait ça. Il allait le rendre fou.

Il lâcha le poignet de Newt et sa main. Et il plongea dans l'eau, espérant s'éclaircir les idées, et faire baisser la température de son corps par la même occasion. Il réapparut à la surface quelques mètres plus loin.

Il ne vit donc pas le visage de Newt plus préoccupé que jamais.

* * *

Hey!

Je sais, cette partie est courte, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en écrire plus, et je préfère poster peu mais quand même un peu, histoire que vous ayez des nouvelles ^^

Je pense que la suite va mettre un bon moment avant d'arriver, j'ai trois milliards d'épreuves U_U

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu,

Bises o/


	13. Partie 13

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, silencieux, il y avait entre eux une tension presque palpable et ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient s'en sentir gênés ou réchauffés.

Le lendemain, Thomas alla voir Teressa, il ne s'était pas vraiment excusé depuis la dernière fois et il culpabilisais de l'avoir traité ainsi. Il lui proposa donc de manger avec lui, et elle sembla s'adoucir un peu.

Il la retrouva au self, seule à une table. Quand il s'approcha de la table, elle leva les yeux sur lui et il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas. Elle était en colère.

« Salut, ça va ? » demanda-t'il rapidement avant qu'un silence gênant ne s'installe.

« Oui. Merci. »

Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Écoute, Térésa, je sais que j'ai pas été sympas l'autre jour, je t'ai un peu renvoyé balader, mais c'était pas vraiment le moment… J'étais un peu paumé et tout… Je suis désolé. »

Il se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et lui dit :

« C'est bon, c'est juste que j'aurais aimé avoir un minimum d'explication. »

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire d'un air désolé. Elle soupira et lui rendit un sourire, un peu réservé tout de même.

Du coin de l'œil, Thomas vit Newt rentrer dans le self, en compagnie d'Alby et d'un autre mec en L. Lorsqu'il vit Newt rire à une remarque d'Alby, la mâchoire de Thomas se serra avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse bouger les choses ou il allait finir par faire un truc qu'il regretterait. Comme embrasser sauvagement le blond au milieu du self. Sur le moment, l'idée ne lui déplut pas, il la trouva même parfaitement logique. Mais il fut stoppé à temps par Térésa qui lâcha un poufement.

« Non… toi et Newt ?! »

Thomas devint si rouge qu'il était impossible de nier quoi que ce soit.

« Euh… Eh bien... » il se massa l'arrière du crâne, machinalement « c'est plus compliqué que ça. Disons que rien n'est fait. Les sentiments sont pas réciproques. »

Elle sembla pendant un très léger instant soulagée mais cela ne dura qu'un instant et elle fronça les sourcils :

« Débrouille toi pour l'avoir avant Alby. »

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler avec elle. Ni avec personne d'ailleurs. Il jeta un nouveau regard vers Newt et croisa le sien. Cependant le blond rompit rapidement le regard, tournant la tête vers son assiette à la vue des prunelles de Thomas.

Le soir, lorsqu'il rentra, sa mère était à la maison. Il le su avant même de la voir car une odeur de riz cuit et de steak flottait dans l'air.

« Hey, Thomas ? Bonne journée ? »

Elle avait l'air particulièrement enjouée et il ne savait pas si il devait s'en réjouir, un souvenir de soirée vernis avec ses amies où il avait servit de garçon de service lui revenant en tête…

« Oui, normal. Et toi, ça va ? »

« Super bien ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle. »

Thomas plissa les yeux, s'apprêtant à encaisser la potentielle mauvaise nouvelle pour son planning de la soirée.

« Pendant les vacances, on part en Espagne ! A Barcelone ! On va pouvoir se baigner. »

Le visage de Thomas se décomposa et sa mère fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi, t'es pas content ? Il va faire super beau ! Et ça va nous changer les idées et nous permettre de passer du temps ensembles ! »

Il se ressaisit et fit bonne figure

« Si, bien sur ! C'est la surprise. C'est vraiment génial, je suis super content. Merci 'man. »

Elle l'entraîna dans la cuisine et ils passèrent la soirée ensembles en planifiant leur séjour, entre la Sagrada Familia, les glaces et la mer.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Thomas se laissa tomber sur son lit. C'était l'enfer. Il allait perdre la tête. Deux semaines sans pouvoir voir Newt. La déception lui nouait le ventre. En plus, ils avaient déjà prévu plusieurs sorties, et de son côté, Thomas avait prévu certains extra pour la soirée cinéma à la maison et piscine.

Il poussa un long soupir. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Si seulement il pouvait convaincre Newt de l'aimer, que tout irait bien. Il eut envie de pleurer mais se le refusa, allant à la douche.

Le lendemain, il dit à Newt qu'il ne serait pas là pendant les vacances. Celui-ci parut un peu déçu mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'un :

« On remettra tout ça à plus tard alors. »

La scène déchirante d'adieu à l'aéroport fut rayée dans l'esprit de Thomas. Tant pis.

Les deux semaines qui les séparaient des vacances passèrent vite et Thomas ne pu voir l'anglais en dehors des cours, étant tous les deux occupés. C'est donc frustré et déprimé, mais avec un visage faussement radieux que Thomas monta dans l'avion (la scène d'adieu n'avait vraiment pas eu lieu, les films c'est vraiment que des bobards). Ça allait être long.

Pendant le trajet, il se força à positiver, déprimer pendant deux semaines ne lui apporterait rien. Il pensa donc aux paysages qu'il allait pouvoir découvrir, s'interdisant d'imaginer les découvrir aux côtés de Newt. Et puis, il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec sa mère. En sortant de l'avion et en sentant la chaleur l'envelopper, il perdit un peu de sa mauvaise humeur.

De son côté, Newt était totalement perdu. D'un côté, il était soulagé que Thomas parte, il n'aurait pas à faire fasse à ses sentiments pour le moment. Mais d'un autre côté il aurait voulut passer ce temps avec lui. Ce déchirement intérieur le tuait. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse un choix. Et rien que d'y penser, son ventre se nouait. En vérité, vouloir sortir avec Alby était une chose simple car il savait que ce ne serait jamais réciproque. Le noir voyait l'anglais comme un frère et l'avait vu brisé, au plus bas. Et puis, au final, Newt n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'envie de sortir avec Alby, cette soirée-là il était juste bourré et en manque d'affection. De plus, voir Alby se préoccuper de cette rousse l'avait énervé.

Mais Thomas, c'était pour de vrai. Et ça lui retournait les tripes. Il avait peur de tellement de choses, de le perdre, tout d'abord, que se soit parce qu'il ait envie de rompre ou pire. Il repensa à la douleur de perdre son ancien amant, au trou béant dans sa poitrine qui ne se refermerait jamais. Il était mort et Newt ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était mort et une part du blond était morte avec lui.  
Perdre Thomas le tuerait. Il le sentait, il n'était pas assez fort, il n'aurait pas assez de volonté pour surmonter ça à nouveau. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il ne pourrait pas fuir pour toujours.

Il aimait Thomas.

Thomas l'aimait.

Il fallait que ça suffise. Il fallait qu'il se laisse aller.

* * *

Hey!

Je suis vivante! Désolée pour cette lenteur, mais avec le Bac, j'ai pas de temps _

Mais j'ai fini les épreuves la semaine prochaine, donc y'en a plus pour long ^^

Désolée pour la longueur pas longue de ce chapitre, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire, et je voulais vous poster quelque chose, parce que ça fait un moment...

J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu!

Bises


	14. Partie 13,5

Thomas n'en pouvait plus. Du soleil, des glaces, des fêtes, de la sangria, de la joie ambiante, du sourire de sa mère. Il voulait Newt. Il en rêvait la nuit, et ça devenait presque ridicule la manière qu'il avait de le chercher à tout les coins de rue alors que le blond était à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.  
Il restait encore une semaine entière à tenir, et il en était sûr, il allait mourir avant. De plus, il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui, l'hôtel n'avait pas la wifi. Oui. Au XXIe siècle, dans une des ville les plus touristique d'Espagne.

Mais il se forçait à faire bonne figure, à paraître joyeux et enjoué, pour sa mère. Ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or et il savait qu'elle avait du se serrer la ceinture pour payer ce voyage.

Et puis, la ville était vraiment formidable et la plage était plutôt pas mal. Bon, elle était carrément canon, Thomas ne pouvait pas le nier, même avec la pire volonté du monde.

De son côté, Newt luttait pour ne pas changer d'avis à chaque heure de la journée. Il se répétait encore et encore qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il aimait Thomas, il en était certain.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se rendre compte de ça lorsque l'intéressé était à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres ? Le blond avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs tellement il se sentait stupide. Mais bon, une semaine, ça allait passer vite.

N'est ce pas ?

Thomas arriva à l'aéroport, sa mère était partie devant chercher les bagages, elle en aurait pour un moment, les tapis avaient un problème. Thomas attendait dans le hall, près de l'entrée. Et il vit Newt arriver. Il le repéra dès l'instant où le blond franchit la porte. Son cœur se mit à battre et son corps sembla comme vidé de toute tension, de toute douleur. Il était là, enfin.

Ils furent face à face, et ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots, même pas un geste, un regard suffit. Thomas frôla la joue de Newt, qui ferma les yeux au contact. Puis le brun approcha son visage près de celui du blond, si bien qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur et son souffle. Avec son autre main, il agrippa le bas de son tee-shirt, l'attirant un peu à lui, si bien que leurs hanches s'effleuraient presque.

Il descendit son visage dans le coup du blond, humant et glissant ses lèvres le long de cette peau blanche et lisse. Il pouvait sentir le pouls battre, un peu trop fort. Il ouvrit la bouche pour goutter du bout de la langue.

« Thomas... »

Il attira un peu plus Newt à lui, presque désespéré, il le sentait loin à nouveau, pourtant son souffle, sa peau, son odeur étaient là.

« Thomas... »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Newt, mais celle de sa mère. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, non pas à l'aéroport mais dans la chambre de son hôtel espagnol. Il poussa un soupir de frustration intense, il allait en mourir, c'était certain.

Plus que 6 jours.

* * *

JE SAIS

Cette partie est super courte, mais j'avais envie d'écrire la suite mais pas le temps de faire plus long.  
Du coup je me suis dis que ça servirai aussi de transition (j'avais pas envie de décrire les vacances de Thomas U_U )

J'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même, merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes juste top!

Bises ^^


	15. Partie 14

Enfin. Il était dans l'avion du retour. Il avait beau se répéter que Newt n'avait aucune idée du moment où Thomas allait atterrir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que le blond l'attendrait à l'aéroport. Il atterrit, ils allèrent chercher leur valises, mais personne ne les attendait dans le hall. Thomas se donna une claque intérieur pour la déception qui vint lui mordiller le ventre.

Il était vendredi, il trouverait peut-être le moyen de voir Newt pendant le week end. Il lui envoya donc un sms lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, lui annonçant qu'il était de retour.

Déjà, le blond mit plusieurs heures à répondre, et ensuite, il n'était pas chez lui pour le week-end mais chez de la famille, il ne rentrerait que le mardi.

Ce qu'il voulait dire que Thomas ne le verrait pas du week end, mais qu'en plus il ne le verrait pas pour la rentrée non plus.

Il était tellement blasé qu'il n'arriva même pas à éprouver quelque chose.

Le week-end passa ridiculement lentement et le lundi fut un clavaire. Mais le pire fut lorsqu'il apprit que le prof de philo de Newt serait absent le mardi, et que celui-ci n'avait donc qu'une heure de cours. Que bien sur il allait sécher.

L'univers se foutait de la gueule de Thomas.

Le mardi soir, n'y tenant plus, il se rendit chez Newt. Ce fut sa mère qui ouvrit à Thomas. Elle était habillée très chic, ainsi que son père. Le fils, lui, était étalé sur le canapé et sembla surpris de voir Thomas.

« Bonjour Thomas, c'est bien que tu sois là, on sors avec mon mari, mange avec Newt, tu lui tiendras compagnie. » dit la mère du blond en posant une bise sur la joue du brun. Celui-ci hocha la tête, le regard ancré sur le blond.

Les parents partirent et Thomas se retrouva seul avec Newt -qui n'avait toujours pas éteins la télé- et la tension était palpable.

Le blond déglutit et lâcha :

« Salut Tommy, content de te revoir. »

Thomas hocha la tête et au bout de quelques secondes :

« Moi aussi, Newtie, content de te revoir. » ses mots suintait le soulagement.

Newt trouva enfin les gestes pour éteindre la télé et invita Thomas à le suivre dans sa chambre. Celui-ci le suivit comme un automate, se demandant une fois de plus dans quelle galère il s'était fourré et comment il allait faire pour ne pas sauter sur Newt. Des images lui vinrent à l'esprit et il se concentra sur les marches qu'il montait.

Ils furent dans la chambre, Thomas s'assit sur la chaise du bureau et Newt s'appuya sur le mur d'en face. Il avait du mal à soutenir le regard du brun. Il ne pensait pas avoir à être confronté seul à seul avec lui si tôt. Mais sa détermination n'avait pas flanchée, il l'aimait. Il prit une inspiration, s'apprêtant à lui dire mais Thomas le devança :

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Désarçonné devant l'expression presque douloureuse de Thomas, le blond perdit ses mots.

« Putain, Newtie, si tu savais comment tu m'as manqué, c'était horrible. C'est même pas sain. » il croisa ses mains et les regarda « Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, à attendre. Je sais, j'avais dis que je pouvais, mais c'est tellement.. »

« Je t'aime Tommy. »

Les mots étaient sortit tous seuls et le brun avait l'air abasourdis :

« Pardon ? »

Newt prit une inspiration et dit, appuyant sur chaque mots :

« Je t'aime, Tommy. »

Le cœur de celui-ci sortit de sa poitrine, son ventre se serra comme jamais et ses pensées n'avaient plus aucune cohérence.

Il se leva, s'approchant de Newt en quelques enjambées. Il mit une main dans sa nuque, de l'autre il s'appuya au mur. Il n'attendit pas, ne regarda pas, ne respira pas, il plongea sur les lèvres de l'anglais. D'abord celui-ci fut surpris et ne répondit pas au baisé, mais bientôt il se perdit sur les lèvres de Thomas, attrapant son tee-shirt sans vraiment y faire attention. Thomas mordillait la lèvres inférieur de Newt, sentait son cœur battre dans sa gorge. A bout de souffle, il quitta la bouche du blond pour aller goûter la peau laiteuse et lisse de son cou. Il pouvait sentir la tension du blond à mesure qu'il suçait et pinçait la peau tendre. Il remonta sur la bouche de l'anglais et cette fois ci leurs langue se joignirent, faisant se torde un peu plus le ventre du brun. Il raffermit sa prise sur la nuque de Newt et rendit leur baisé un peu plus profond, un peu plus passionné. Leur langues se cherchaient, se découvraient, perdant peu à peu de leur chasteté. Newt lâcha le tee-shirt de Thomas, glissant sa main en dessous, à plat contre l'abdomen. Thomas sursauta au contact et Newt sourit contre ses lèvres. Il remonta sa main en la glissant le long des côte et en la faisant passer derrière, entre les omoplates du brun qui avait rompu le baisé pour reprendre son souffle, le front posé sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Celui-ci en profita pour lui recouvrir son cou de baisés, tout en faisant des petit cercle dans le dos de Thomas.

« Newt.. » dit Thomas dans un souffle. Sa voix s'était rompue avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase. Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui qu'il aimait. Ses prunelles, toujours aussi noires, pétillaient.

« T'es sûr de toi ? »

« Oui, Tommy, je suis sûr. » il hésitat avant de poursuivre « Je suis sûr et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, j'aurais du... »

Il dut interrompu par les lèvres de Thomas posées sur les siennes. Il rompit rapidement le baisé, reculant avec une mauvaise volonté visible.

« On devrait s'arrêter là avant que ça dégénère... » dit-il à moitié pour rire.

Newt acquiesça en riant.

Le brun se rassit sur la chaise -qui semblait loin, si loin de _son_ Newtie- intérieurement en ébullition. Mais il se contint, il voulait faire les choses bien. Prendre le temps. Une partie de lui leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait pas déjà assez attendu ? Il ferait mieux de baiser cet homme avant qu'il ne change d'avis… Mais Thomas la fit taire, un peu à regret.

« Bon… Qu'es-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda le blond.

Il dut se rendre compte que sa question était un peu trop _ouverte aux suggestions_ et il se reprit en disant :

« Tu as faim ? »

C'était pas vraiment mieux, à voir la manière dont Thomas le regardait en cet instant, et, totalement perdu, le blond tenta de rattraper ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais ne savait pas comment. Thomas avait vu sa gêne mais trouvait ça tout à fait craquant donc ne fit rien pour l'en sortir, lui adressant au contraire un sourire pleins de sous-entendus. L'anglais vira au rouge pivoine, et il était tout à fait craquant.

« Bon. » dit-il fermement « Tu veux de la pizza ? » et sa phrase sonnait plus comme une menace.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire, et le blond, d'abord exaspéré, finit par le rejoindre.

Ils optèrent pour la pizza et passèrent la soirée ensembles. Sans que Thomas lui saute dessus.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour chez lui, le brun était aux anges. Il n'arrivait même pas vraiment à réaliser et il eu du mal à s'endormir, ayant peur de s'endormir pour se réveiller et se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Newt le prévu car lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait un sms « C'était réel. Ça s'est bel est bien passé. »

Puis dans la minute qui suivit, il reçut « Nous avons bel et bien mangé de la pizza ensembles. » Thomas pouffa et se dépêcha de se préparer, ayant hâte de voir le blond. Il fut si rapide qu'il se retrouva à attendre devant la porte les coups de Newt.

Enfin il l'entendit, ouvrit la porte et découvrit un anglais qui avait, au vue des cernes, mal dormis. Cela fit secrètement plaisir à Thomas : il n'était plus le seul à avoir des insomnies à cause de l'autre. Il sortit, sans oser embrasser le blond. Celui-ci l'attrapât par l'épaule en le retournant gentiment et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, Tommy. »

Celui-ci eu le sourire jusqu'au oreilles :

« Hey, Newtie. »

* * *

HEY!

Comment allez-vous? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.. J'ai hésité à vous faire attendre un peu plus, mais je me suis dit que ce serait cruel ^^

Donc on va attendre le prochain chapitre pour vous frustrer ^w^

Bises


	16. Partie 15

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le bus, leurs épaules se touchant au gré des virages. Thomas regardait par la fenêtre, un sourire heureux collé sur le visage. Mais il était tout de même préoccupé. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas discuté de la manière dont ils allaient se comporter en publique, de ce qu'ils allaient dire à leurs amis.

Thomas était de nature honnête et franche, si ça ne tenais qu'a lui, il grimperait sur une table et clamerait haut et fort que cet être blond, mignon, anglais et carrément sexy lui appartennait. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était de Newt. Il se tourna vers lui pour le lui demander mais tomba sur son visage assoupis. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le réveiller mais renonça.

Il poussa un soupir et se dit qu'ils verraient en temps et en heure.

Le bus arriva enfin, et Thomas était clairement en train de stresser, et il ne savait même plus vraiment pourquoi cela le préoccupait autant. Il aperçut Minho au loin et ils se dirigèrent vers lui sans un mot. Il était en pleine conversation avec Gally et leur adressa un simple signe de main pour leur dire bonjour. Chuck était là aussi et il se lança dans un flot de paroles dont seul lui avait le secret.

La cloche sonna et il allèrent en cours.

A vrai dire la journée se déroula comme d'habitude. Newt n'était pas de nature très démonstrative, personne ne remarqua donc rien. A l'entraînement Thomas se donna à fond, comme d'habitude.

Une fois dans le bus, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

« Newtie… Faut qu'on parle. Tu viens manger chez moi ce soir ? »

Newt fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

« Rien de grave, t'inquiète. » le rassura Thomas avec un sourire chaleureux.

Le blond haussa la tête et ils changèrent de sujet.

Vers vingt heure, le blond fut donc devant la porte de Thomas, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire radieux.

« Hey, Newtie, entre ! »

Ils allèrent directement dans la chambre du brun et s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit.

« De quoi tu voulais me parler, donc ? » demanda le blond au bout d'un moment comme le brun n'avait rien dit.

« Eh bien… Je me demandais… » il se frotta l'arrière de la nuque comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était confus. « Je me demandais comment on est tous les deux ? »

Il fronça le nez à ses propres mots, déçu de n'avoir pas réussis à sortir quelque chose de mieux construit.

Newt fronça, lui, les sourcils

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien… Qu'est ce qu'on devrait dire aux autres ? »

« Aaah ! »

Le blond sourit devant l'air gêné du brun. Il se pencha sur lui et déposa un léger baisé sur ses lèvres.

« La vérité ? » proposa t'il après.

Thomas hocha la tête, parfaitement d'accord.

« Bien. Cool. Et pour ce qui est de ça ? » pour illustrer son propos il prit la main de Newt dans la sienne et l'embrassa.

Le blond rougit un peu, détournant le regard..

« Je… Je n'aime pas trop faire ça en publique... »

Le brun en était sur. Ça lui allait, il en avait rien à faire.

« Ok, cool alors Newtie ! »

Le blond haussa les épaules, regardant le brun dans les yeux.

Ils passèrent la soirée ensembles, le brun termina ses devoirs et le blond le regarda faire.

« Tu veux rester dormir ici ? » demanda le brun une fois qu'il eu finit.

Il était déjà assez tard, et Newt n'avait aucune envie de partir.

« Ça dérange pas ta mère ? »

« Non, pas du tout. De toute manière elle travaille cette nuit. »

Ce fut donc convenu, le blond passa la nuit chez Thomas.

Évidement, ce fut le premier à être réveillé et il se fit une joie de réveiller le brun. Celui-ci grommela, se leva en incarnant un parfait zombie et se dirigea par automatisme dans la cuisine. Il se servit son petit déjeuné et commença à manger, alors que Newt était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, hilare.

« Tommy, t'es vraiment pas du matin hein ? »

« Hum.. non.. chut.. je dors. » bafouilla ce dernier entre deux cuillères de céréales.

Le blond prit l'initiative de se servir tout seul, se disant que le brun ne serait pas dans un état valable avant plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

Il prit plaisir à voir Thomas se diriger, tel un automate, dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, regardant son reflet sans le voir. Puis aller dans sa chambre, s'habiller. Il commençait à devenir un peu plus conscient. Une fois qu'il eut finit de s'habiller et que ses yeux tombèrent sur le blond qui se contrôlait comme il pouvait pour ne pas se mettre à rire comme une baleine il se réveilla complètement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa mâchoire tomba.

« Newt ! Tu es là ! » dit-il en le pointant du doigt, comme pour souligner une évidence que lui seul arrivait à percevoir et qu'il devait à prouver à tout le monde.

« Oui, je suis là. » tenta de répondre le blond en gardant son sérieux.

« Oh ! »

N'y tenant plus, le blond explosa de rire. Et ce fut comme ça jusqu'au lycée.

Ce qui rendit Thomas boudeur. Ce qui amusa encore plus le blond.

Lorsque Minho les vit arriver comme ça, il voulut savoir ce qui s'était passé. Mais le blond, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'expliquer, cédait au rire en milieu de phrase et le brun s'était drapé dans sa fierté blessée et refusait de répondre.

Ce fut comme ça jusqu'au début des cours, et Minho s'acharna donc sur Thomas en physique pour savoir. Celui-ci finit par céder.

« Newt a dormit chez moi cette nuit, et il a trouvé drôle le fait que je sois un peu dans les vapes le matin. »

L'euphémisme n'avait pas trompé l'asiatique, et il se mit dans la tête de voir Thomas dans cet état au moins une fois dans sa vie.

« Mais dit moi, vous êtes bien proches vous deux… Tu as finalement réussis à le faire tomber amoureux ? » demanda-t'il avec un clin d'œil.

Le brun rougit et cela suffit à Minho. Il l'assena de questions pendant toute l'heure.

Thomas en ressortit lessivé, il allait dormir dans le prochain cours.

A la pause de dix heure, Térésa vint le voir, un air sérieux qui inquiéta tout de suite Thomas.

« Tom… J'aimerai te parler en privé… »

« Euh, ok. Tout de suite ? »

Elle hocha la tête et il la suivit dans un coin isolé.

« Écoute, Tom… Je sais que tu es amoureux de Newt. Mais tu devrais abandonner, non ? Ça ne va mener nul part, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu vas juste souffrir au final, il vaut mieux arrêter ça tant qu'il en est encore temps et que vous ne sortez pas ensembles. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils, perdu.

« Comment ça ? Et si, on sort ensembles. »

Le visage de Térésa se décomposa.

« Oh Tom… Vous sortez ensembles ? Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, comme si elle voulait ravaler les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« M'infliger quoi ? » persévéra-t'il.

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour passer à autre chose.

« Tom… si je voulais te parler, c'était surtout pour te dire ça... » elle prit une grande inspiration et planta son regard dans le sien « Tom, je t'aime. Vraiment. Sors avec moi. »

Sa mâchoire tomba pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Quoi ?

QUOI ?

Il était perdu. D'abord le speech sur la souffrance qu'il s'infligeait, et maintenant ça ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'en sortit que des sons inarticulés.

« Tom, je sais que tu l'aime. Mais… Je t'aime plus qu'il t'aime, je te connais mieux que lui. Tu seras plus heureux avec moi. »

Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle venait de dire ces mots. ''plus heureux avec moi'' qu'est ce qu'elle en savait d'abord?!

« Térésa, écoute, je suis flatté, mais ce n'est pas réciproque, effectivement. Et, je suis heureux avec Newt, vraiment, et il n'y a pas moyen que ça change. » il fit une courte pause et ajouta « Vraiment. »

Elle baissa la tête et Thomas se sentit coupable, il aurait dut être plus délicat.

« Térésa, je… »

« C'est bon, Tom, j'ai compris. » elle redressa la tête, le regard sévère malgré le fait qu'il soit rempli de larmes « Tu me diras pas que je t'avais pas prévenu ! » Et elle repartie.

Il quelques minutes plus tard parler avec Newt, elle semblait en colère et lui totalement désemparé. Il voulut les rejoindre pour mettre les choses au clair mais la sonnerie retentit et ils se séparèrent avant que le brun ne les atteigne.

Il allait falloir mettre les choses au clair. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Thomas avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui serait les tripes.

* * *

Hey!

Je sais, ça fait longtemps ^^' désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée et j'avais pas trop d'inspi :/

Mais je suis de retour! J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu ^^

Bises


	17. Partie 16

Thomas était allongé et regardait son plafond, qu'il connaissait depuis un moment par cœur. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Térésa. Il n'avait pas pu en parler avec Newt, n'ayant trouvé ni l'occasion ni le courage. Il poussa un soupir et se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit, regardant cette fois la porte close qu'il discernait à peine dans la pénombre.

Il allait falloir qu'il parle avec Térésa. A vrai dire, cela ne le turlupinerait pas autant si il n'avait pas vu Térésa parler à Newt, et voir la tête de celui-ci se décomposer. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il poussa un soupir et se retourna, ressassant jusqu'à épuisement ses pensées.

Le lendemain matin, Newt ne vint pas en cours, il avait un rendez-vous. Thomas croisa Térésa mais elle refusa de lui dire ce qu'elle avait dit à Newt.

« Je n'aurais pas dût dire tout ça, je regrette. C'est pas à moi d'en parler. Oublie Tom. » elle marqua une pause et rectifia « Le fait que je soi amoureuse de toi est toujours vrai cependant. Et si jamais tu ne veux plus de Newt, je t'accueillerai à bras ouverts. »dit elle avec un sourire en coin. Minho passa à ce moment et lança :

« Ah ! Tu lui as enfin dit ! Tu as bien fait, il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué tout seul, il est tellement lent... »

Le brun donna un coup à l'asiatique qui lui tira la langue. Ils allèrent en cours sans que Thomas puisse avoir ses réponses.

Il était cependant à côté de Minho, et il en profita pour le questionner, il savait peut-être quelque chose.

« Hey, tu sais ce qu'a dit Térésa à Newt hier, il avait l'air choqué... »

Minho haussa les sourcils.

« Heu… non. Tu devrais lui demander. »

« Ouais, je l'ai fait, mais elle ne veut pas me le dire. Elle dit que c'est pas à elle d'en parler. »

Le visage de son ami se ferma.

« Oh, d'accord. Demande à Newt dans ce cas. »

Le brun hocha la tête. Minho sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis fini par dire, avec précaution :

« Et.. Elle, elle t'a dit quelque chose, quand elle a fait sa déclaration ? »

Thomas haussa les épaules :

« Des conneries, comme quoi je finirai par souffrir si je reste avec Newt… Que je serai plus heureux avec elle et que je ne devrais pas m'infliger le fait de sortir avec lui… » il fit une pause et ajouta « C'est n'importe quoi. »

Minho se mordit les lèvres, puis se concentra sur son cahier. Il avait l'air énervé. Thomas voulut lui demander ce qu'il y avait, mais il fut interrogé par le prof.

Newt fut de retour l'après midi, il était un peu pâle et lorsque Thomas lui demanda s'il allait bien, il lui répondit que oui.

Dans le bus, il finit par réussir à demander à Newt ce que Térésa lui avait dit. Le visage du blond se ferma instantanément et il haussa les épaules, se contentant d'une réponse évasive :

« Elle m'a dit que je devrais pas être avec toi, que je te faisais souffrir... »

« C'est stupide ! Tu ne me ferais pas souffrir ! »

Malgré le ton léger qu'avait utilisé Thomas, sa gorge se serra un peu. Newt avait tout d'un coup l'air loin de lui, et pas en total désaccord avec ce qu'avait dit Térésa.

Comme le blond ne répondit rien, le brun ajouta, avec une pointe de désespoir :

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Newt planta son regard dans celui de Thomas :

« Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir Tommy »

Thomas hocha la tête, se sentant encore plus angoissé qu'avant avoir eu la conversation. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Térésa était au courant et Newt refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il tourna son regard vers la vitre, tentant de se changer les idées, de se dire que ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave.

« Tommy... » dit le blond au bout de quelques minutes. Le brun se retourna, et découvrit le visage de Newt angoissé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

La gorge de Thomas se serra. Il attendit le ''rien de grave, t'inquiète'' qui le soulagerait. Mais il ne vint pas. Il accepta donc, il irait dormir chez Newt ce week end.

« Je suis désolé Tommy. »

Le brun ne sus pas pourquoi le blond s'excusait, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre, ayant assez à penser pour le moment.

Newt regrettait-il d'être sortit avec lui ? Térésa l'avait-elle convaincu qu'il ne devait pas sortir avec lui ?

Des dizaines d'hypothèses jaillirent dans son esprit, aucunes ne lui convinrent.

Au lycée, ayant peu dormi, il fut d'humeur massacrante. Il se disputa avec Gally et Ben, et les deux fois il fut celui qui fut projeté au tapis. Douloureusement. Il n'y avait qu'aux entraînements qu'il était concentré. Il évita Térésa, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter avec elle. Quant à Newt, il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire. Il s'était mit dans l'esprit qu'ils allaient rompre samedi, il l'évitait alors, dans une tentative désespérée d'auto protection, histoire de limiter les dégâts.

Newt avait remarqué ce stratagème, et laissa faire Thomas, le rendant encore plus anxieux.

En cours, Minho, qui avait remarqué que les deux s'étaient éloignés, dit :

« Eh, il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et ton amoureux ? »

« J'en sais rien. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler. » le visage du brun se décomposa « Je sais pas ce qu'il va me dire. Je flippe carrément. »

L'asiatique ne dit rien.

« Tu sais toi, n'est ce pas ? » dit Thomas avec un pauvre sourire « Térésa aussi sait. »

Il posa ses coudes sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Je vais le perdre, c'est ça ? »

La question n'attendait pas de réponse, Minho ne dit donc rien. Il se contenta de poser une main dans le dos de son ami, maigre réconfort en comparaison du déluge de pensées qui l'agitait.

Le samedi vint enfin. Newt ouvrit la porte à un Thomas cerné et inquiet.

Il saisit le poignet du brun, l'attirant à l'intérieur et le poussa gentiment contre le mur. Puis il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Thomas n'en revint pas, il attira Newt un peu plus contre lui. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir l'embrasser encore. D'un coup, un poids s'envola de ses épaules et il sourit contre les lèvres de son petit ami.

« Alors on va pas rompre ? »

« Bien sûr que non Tommy, je t'aime, tu te rappelles ? » il donna une tape sur la tête du brun « tu as donc si peu confiance en moi ? »

Le brun ne répondit rien.

« Ça te dis un ciné ? »

Le brun haussa les sourcils, il pensait avoir une conversation sur ce que voulait lui dire le blond. Mais toutes ses craintes ne s'étaient pas envolées et la perspectives d'un après midi avec Newt, sans se prendre la tête, était carrément mieux que celle d'une conversation potentiellement douloureuse.

« Carrément ! »

Ils allèrent donc au cinéma, main dans la main. Puis ils prirent un café ensembles, discutèrent et rirent beaucoup et finirent l'après midi dans un parc, isolés, au bords d'une petite mare. Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de profiter de ce moment de solitude et de la présence de l'autre.

« J'aimerai bien retourner à l'étang » dit Thomas au bout d'un moment.

Newt hocha la tête et prit la main du brun. Celui-ci poussa un soupire, prit son courage à deux mains et lâcha :

« Il faut qu'on parle, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Le regard du blond se noircit, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas oublié hein... »

Thomas rit cyniquement :

« Comment je pourrais oublier ? J'y ai pensé toute la semaine. »

Le blond se tourna vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien, faisant remuer quelque chose au fond de lui.

« Ok ... » il poussa un soupire « Tu vas pas aimer. »

« Je t'écoute Newt. » et il ajouta «Je t'aime. »

Le blond sourit tristement et répondit :

« Je t'aime aussi Tommy. »

Le brun serra la mâchoire, prêt à encaisser le coup.

* * *

Hey!

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^

Désolée pour l'attente, mais je suis assez occupée en ce moment _

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là :D

Bises


	18. Partie 17

Newt était resté silencieux un moment, semblant en conflit avec lui même. Il s'était levé et lui faisait face, le regard dirigé vers ses pieds. Thomas lui laissa le temps, se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'un gros morceau. Il n'était plus sûr de vouloir.

Le blond finit par redresser la tête et croiser le regard du brun, et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il fut secoué par un sanglot et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il prit une grande inspiration, qui mourut dans sa gorge et il s'accroupit, les bras autour de la tête. Thomas ne bougea pas. S'il bougeait, il s'effondrerait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi sa poitrine le serait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas son souffle ?

« Mon cerveau. » parvint à bégayer Newt.

Thomas se sentit loin, très loin, il avait envie de vomir. Mais il voulait entendre la suite, être sûr.

« Quoi ? » éternité de silence douloureux « Newt, dit moi, parle moi. »

Le brun se leva et esquissa un geste pour s'approcher du blond, mais finit par rester immobile.

Le blond planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux remplis de larmes de Thomas.

« J'ai un cancer, du cerveau. Je n'en ai plus que pour quelques mois. »

Thomas se laissa tomber, il se fit mal, mais il s'en moquait. Il pleurait à s'en arracher la gorge, mais il s'en moquait. Le monde s'effritait.

Son cerveau était malade.

Il eu envie de tout casser, de briser cette mare trop paisible, de tabasser ce désespoir qu'il voyait dans les yeux de la personne qu'il aimait. De son ami, de son amant, de la personne qui le faisait sourire dernièrement.

Newt se leva et s'approcha de Thomas, mais celui-ci le repoussa. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Newt n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de lui faire ça, pas le droit de le laisser, de l'abandonner.  
Pas le droit de _mourir._

« Je veux pas Newt. Je PEUX pas. » il avait hurlé ces derniers mots.

L'expression du blond était figée dans une éternelle souffrance.

« Tommy… Je suis désolé. » il ne put pas en dire plus.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne sachant pas comment agir.

« Quelques mois… Il n'y a pas de traitement ? »

Le blond secoua la tête.

« J'ai refusé les traitements. Je mourrais de toute manière, je préfère mourir en étant moi plutôt qu'en étant une loque. Je ne veux pas prolonger mon calvaire, ni celui de mes proches. » il s'arrêta quelques seconde pour réprimer la slave de sanglots « Je veux pas souffrir Tommy. Je veux pas… Je veux pas me voir impuissant, drogué. C'est hors de question. Plutôt mourir. » il reprit son souffle « Tu comprends, Tommy ? N'est ce pas ? » c'était plus une prière qu'une question.

Le brun hocha la tête incapable de faire autre chose.

Il voulait lui poser tant d'autres questions, comme pourquoi il avait été le dernier au courant, depuis combien de temps le blond était au courant… Mais tout ça lui semblait vain. Il saisit le blond et l'attira à lui, sur le sol. Il le serra, enfouit son visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps, pleurant, luttant contre les larmes, tentant de trouver un échappatoire à ce couloir sombre.

Thomas finit par s'endormir et Newt ne tarda pas après.

Il furent réveillés par la sonnerie du portable de Newt, sa mère était inquiète. Le blond décrocha et tenta de la rassurer, d'une voix cassée par les larmes.

« Oui, je vais bien maman, non, je me suis endormis, oui, je rentre tout de suite. »

Thomas poussa un soupir. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Newt se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Au début, c'était chaste, plus un baisé pour dire bonjour. Puis le brun agrippa le blond par les cheveux pour l'attirer à lui, d'un geste désespéré, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre. Newt passa sa main fraîche sous le tee shirt de Thomas qui frissonna au contact. Il poussa le blond par terre et se coucha sur lui, mêlant sa langue à celle de son partenaire. Celui-ci réprima un gémissement et glissa une deuxième main sous le tee-shirt. Thomas avait chaud, il voulait sentir plus de Newt, il voulait s'en imprégner à jamais. Il se redressa, s'assit à califourchon et entreprit d'enlever le manteau puis le tee shirt du blond. Qui à son grand soulagement se laissa faire. Le brun prit une minute pour admirer la blancheur laiteuse du torse du blond, qui gêné par se regard voyeur rougit. Thomas se pencha et déposa un baisé sur la commissure des lèvre du blond, puis sur son menton, puis il descendit son cou puis son torse jusqu'au nombril, sur lequel il s'attarda un peu. La respiration de l'homme en dessous de lui commençait à devenir hachée, et lorsque la langue descendit un peu plus bas, juste au dessus de la ceinture, le blond retint un gémissement. Il saisit sans y penser les cheveux du brun, le rattirant à ses lèvres. Thomas se laissa faire, appréciant le baisé. Puis Newt inversa les position, se retrouvant à califourchon sur le brun, et entreprit à son tour de le dévêtir. Il mordilla la peau du brun qui finit par arrêter de tenter de réprimer ses gémissements. Il saisit le blond et l'attira près de lui, très près et se fit la remarque que s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas maintenant, ce serait jamais. Puis Newt lui mordilla le lobe et il oublia. Il tenta de s'attaquer à la boucle de ceinture du blond, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait et il n'arrivait à rien.

« Si tu t'attarde trop par ici, tu risque de trouver quelque chose de plus dur que la boucle de ceinture. » dit le blond avec ce regard ironique et se sourire sarcastique.

Thomas, un sourcil en l'air pour répondre à la pique, pressa la paume de sa main sur l'entrejambe de Newt, qui, surpris par le contact, se mordit les lèvre et bougea inconsciemment ses hanches au direction du brun.

« Ok Tommy, tu peux y passer le temps que tu veux. » dit il avec une voix rauque qui tordit le ventre du brun.

Le brun modifia un peu leur position de telle sorte que sa jambe pliée, le pied à plat sur le sol, arrive entre les deux jambe de Newt. Thomas remonta un peu sa jambe qui vint frotter contre l'entrejambe du blond. Comme ça, le brun fit plusieurs vas et vient, lents, qui eurent pour don de frustrer le blond qui en voulait plus. Mais Thomas prenait un malin plaisir à voir son ami lutter contre les gémissement, en vouloir plus sans pour autant en demander. Pour palier, Newt voulut bouger lui-même mais le brun arrêta alors tout mouvement.

« Tommy… » gémit le blond.

« Hum ? » fit l'intéressé avec un sourire innocent. « Besoin de quelque chose ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et voulut glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Thomas, pour rééquilibrer la situation, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et le brun accéléra la cadence, arrachant une série de gémissement au blond, qui était définitivement dur.

Il était maintenu par ses bras, qu'il avait placé de chaque côté de la tête de Thomas, mais la position n'était pas confortable et il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean.

Avec une moue compatissante, Thomas fit glisser le blond sur le côté, se retrouvant une fois de plus au dessus de lui. Il fit glisser lentement, très lentement sa main le long tu torse de son partenaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle butte une fois de plus contre sa ceinture. Qu'il réussit à défaire rapidement cette fois au grand soulagement de Newt. Il entreprit ensuite, toujours horriblement lentement, à défaire le bouton de son jean, puis de descendre la fermeture éclaire, puis de faire glisser le jean lui même.

Newt, libéré, poussa un soupir de soulagement qui se transforma rapidement en gémissement lorsque Thomas referma sa main sur lui, par dessus son caleçon.

Au début, le brun ne bougea pas, se contenant de regarder le blond se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas bouger les hanches. Il regardait agripper l'herbe, rabattre de creux de son coude contre son visage pour le cacher.

Puis il entama des vas et vient, entendit Newt pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il attrapa le bras qui cachait le visage de celui qu'il aimait et le posa dans l'herbe, attrapant sa main au passage.

Il accorda le rythme à celui des halètement de son partenaire, mais faisant en sorte que ça n'aille pas trop vite. Il aurait voulut que ce moment dur à toujours.

« Tommy… »

Il se pencha et saisit ses lèvre, liant leurs langues, mordillant les lèvres.

Puis il sursauta en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone de Newt retentir une fois de plus.

« Putain » dit le propriétaire du mobile.

Thomas avait arrêté ses mouvements, mais n'avait pas enlevé sa main pour autant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, n'ayant pas envie de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Puis la sonnerie retentit une fois de plus, et Newt se redressa et attrapa le portable, proférant une série de jurons. Thomas s'était écarté, et lu sur l'écran ''Maman''. Il retint un soupir de frustration.

« Allô maman ? Oui, je suis en chemin… non, j'ai.. croisé un ami. » dit il en rougissant « oui oui, j'arrive. »

Il se tourna vers le brun après avoir raccroché.

« Je suppose que la suite est pour une prochaine fois. »

« Ça va aller avec ça ? » dit le brun en lançant un regard suggestif à la zone concernée.

« Ça va passer... » dit il sans être vraiment convaincu « Je dois y aller. On se voit lundi. »

Le brun hocha la tête, regarda le blond se rhabiller puis partir.

Après, il se coucha dans l'herbe, toujours torse nu, sentant le froid mordre sa chair maintenant que Newt n'était plus là. Puis il pleura, longtemps.

Newt allait mourir. Son cerveau était malade.

D'un certain côté, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser, c'était tellement soudain. Mais d'une autre part, son corps avait parfaitement compris la perte qu'il allait bientôt endurer et lui offrait gratuitement un avant goût. Il se roula un boule et laissa le chagrin le bercer.

Il n'y avait aucun remède.

Il se remémorait la chaleur de Newt, les baisés qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Tout cela allait lui être enlevé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment faire face à ça.

Lorsqu'il commença à faire nuit et qu'il eut vraiment trop froid, il finit par se rhabiller et repartir, ayant à moitié conscience de ses gestes, ses pensées étant toute tournée vers l'avenir trop court qu'il allait avoir avec le blond.

* * *

Hey!

La suite est enfin là!

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, encore désolée pour l'attente :X

Bises


End file.
